Somnium Socius
by Leigh151
Summary: Ginny is in her 6th year at Hogwarts. After a fall-out with the Golden Trio, she pursues life 'Ginny Style'. However, an unknown force is after Ginny; and it will not stop until it has her full surrender.
1. In the Beginning

Synopsis: Ginny is in her 6th year at Hogwarts. After a fall-out with the Golden Trio, she pursues life 'Ginny Style'. However, an unknown force is after Ginny; and it will not stop until it has her full surrender.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever have the privilege and / or responsibility of owning Harry Potter or any of the aforementioned characters. *sniffle*

August 5th

Stepping lightly inside the darkened shop, the young man glanced around as the door chime tinkled softly. The full moon shown brightly on his light colored hair; illuminating the severed hands, dark potion bottles and other gruesome items on the shelves.

"We're closed!" a gruff voice called out from the back room.

"Not for me you're not."

A grizzled man came out scowling until he saw who his late customer was. "Forgive me Young Master…I did not realize…"

"I'm looking for a certain potion." the young man interrupted, "One that is…delicate in nature. "

"Ah, yes Young Master, I have many potions that are in the range of what you speak of. What is the name of it?"

"Not this one, you don't;" he drawled, "Somnium Socius."

"SOMNIUM SOCIUS! But the Ministry…"

"Calm down Old Man. I know very well the Ministry's standing on this particular potion, but it is of vital importance that I acquire it. Are you incapable of this task?"

"No no! I can acquire it. But sir, with the bans placed on it, very few are willing to pay the price it takes."

"Money is of no concern. Have 30 bottles prepared and ready by the next full moon, or I will be…disappointed."

"Yes sir Young Master, 30 bottles!"

"Good eve to you." He smirked and strode out the door.

September 20th

"10 points from Gryfindor." came the smooth voice from behind her ear. Ginny nearly jumped out of her skin. She spun around quickly and glared.

"For what?" she demanded.

Draco smirked "For being out passed curfew."

"Curfew's at 9pm you git!"

"Exactly, and it's precisely 9:03."

"I'm 20 feet from my common room…."

"And that's 20 feet too far." Draco turned to continue down the hallway.

"Prat…" Ginny muttered to herself as she strode toward the portrait entrance.

"Oh, and Weaselette?" Draco called from down the hall, "an additional 10 points for your mouth."

Fuming, Ginny snarled the password at the Fat Lady, and stomped through the common room and up the stairs to her dorm room. She quieted down when she saw her roommates were asleep. _Where the bloody hell does Malfoy get off for taking points for being 3 minutes late? And where did he come from?_ Ginny growled to herself, tossing her bag down next to her bed. She could have sworn no one was in the hallway. Sighing, she kicked off her shoes and undressed. Tossing on an old t-shirt of Fred's, she climbed into bed. _Great, another perfect ending to another perfect day._ As if her 6th year was not tough enough with being in advanced classes; Neville's potion exploded and threw green goo all over her robes. Which would have been bad enough with the whole class snickering; except poor Neville was apologizing profusely and trying to help clean her up; but all that did was smear it worse. To top it off, Malfoy has been watching her all day. And not giving the usual smirk he gives, but a strange knowing smirk. Plus, he didn't even make a snarky comment to her when she was late for Potions, O_r since the beginning of the year actually, _She thought. It didn't make any sense. Something was off. She just needed to figure out what he was up to. She would have to recruit Neville, Colin and Luna for help. There was no way she was going to the Golden Trio ever.

They all used to be so close. Even though through the majority of their adventures, Ginny was too young to join in (her first year not included), they always sought her opinion. Ginny saw things in a unique way. Unfortunately, after a year or so, thing's had started to change. At first, it was just a small comment here or there. Remarks on her clothing style or an occasional snarky comment on her ideas. Ginny had to start to be careful in how she responded to certain things.

Hermione was the worst offender, as the reasoning behind her attacks was personal. She had a crush on Ron, but wanted Harry, as he was 'The Boy Who Lived', and the notoriety that came with it.

Harry was condescending, and always calling her 'Baby Gin'. He even went so far as to use her crush on him to his advantage. If the Trio needed to sneak out from the Burrow, Harry would convince Ginny to keep mum about it with a hint of a possible relationship in the future. Ginny quickly realized that he was just stringing her along.

Ron was bad if only because he would immediately take Harry's or Hermione's side without even considering the situation. Fred and George were the only ones who stood by her. Ginny's parents did even know.

Ginny had had it. She was no longer going to cater to anyone's ego. She was no longer going to walk on eggshells so that she would not 'step on anyone's toes'. She was going to act, live and love life her own way.

Two years ago, at the beginning of the summer, Harry had hit on Ginny for the last time. What Harry did not believe was that her crush had quickly faded away as soon as she saw what type of person he was. When she told Harry off for hitting on her while still dating Hermione, he got mad and tried to kiss her to prove that she still liked him. Pissed, Ginny had shoved Harry off and socked him on the nose.

Hermione had come around the corner then and immediately accused Ginny of trying to steal Harry away from her. Another fight ensued and was broken up when Mrs. Weasley came looking for everyone to call them to dinner. Hermione's accusation was the last straw for Ginny. She immediately owled Fred and George and spent the rest of her summer at their new apartment right above their shop in Diagon Alley. She spent every summer after that at the Twin's place.

_This is going to be an interesting year._ Sighing again, she rolled over and went to sleep.


	2. Potion Partners

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. None of it. Well, maybe the plot….but that's it!

September 21st

Ginny sat down and took out her potions book and looked at the chalkboard where Snape

had written the assignment. The class was to read chapters 4 -8 and then do the exercises

at the end of each chapter. As Ginny had a photographic memory (only Fred and George

knew about it), she had finished the assignment within 20 minutes. She walked up to

Snape's desk and handed him the parchment with the exercise questions.

"What do you want me to do next Professor?"

As all the Professors were used to Ginny practically being top of the class, Snape barely glanced up, "Since chapter seven deals with the illegal serums and potions, everyone will be receiving a project. Go back to your seat and I will announce it shortly."

Nodding, Ginny went to sit back down. Snape actually considered Ginny his second best, if not THE best student in all his potion classes. Her memory as well as her logical understanding of the art of potion making was remarkable. _Too bad she was not in Slytherin. _He mused. Finishing grading his papers, he looked up at the class to see Ginny sitting at her desk, smirking at him, and twiddling her thumbs. _She REALLY should have been a Slytherin_ he chuckled to himself. Snape stood up to address the class…

"I assume you have all finished your required reading, if not, then that will be an addition to your homework tonight." Snape smirked as half the class groaned. "You will pair up with another student to work on a research project. Your topic will be given to you and you will come up with two potions in regards to that topic. One of these potions will be common to many, while the other is illegal. I expect a 12-inch parchment on a comparison of these two potions, whether similar or dissimilar it is your choice, but you will hand in one bottle of each potion of which you have brewed yourselves, yes, including the illegal one. Dumbledore has agreed and you will be supervised in the brewing process of both. When you have received your topic, you will discuss with your partner what potions you would like to brew. If you need to research the topic, as I am sure you will," Snape smirked, "You have until tomorrow's class to choose. Once you have decided, you will tell me the chosen potions, and I will schedule a time for you to come here and brew them. You will be given 4 months to complete it, and I have personally chosen your partners already." Hermione huffed as she let go of Harry's arm that she had latched on to when Snape had first mentioned partners. "When I call your name, you are to come up to my desk. I will give you your topic and your partner's name. Go find them and start your project."

Ginny was curious as to what kind of topic he might give her. She loved potions in general, but was not excited to see what Snape had in mind for her partner. She trusted him as far as being a Professor went, but when it came to his classes idiosyncrasies, he never seemed to have a clue. She tended to be paired with either Neville or Malfoy. And she never understood why. Neville was sweet, but a klutz, while Malfoy was arrogant and self-centered. At least he was not making crass comments as he was before. _Wait….he technically never made any comments at me. They were usually centered on the Trio. He hasn't said __**anything**__ regarding me. Huh…_

Glancing up at the time, Ginny started packing up her things to prep to leave when a shadow fell over her table. She looked up straight into Malfoy's piercing silvery eyes. He was staring at her intently and Ginny saw a tiny little quirk at the corner of his mouth. He handed her a small piece of parchment with the word DREAMS on it.

"Looks like we're partners." He smirked.

Ginny sat in her chair in the Great Hall; she smiled at her friends. Sighing, she started filling her plate. Luna looked up from her Quibbler, "What's wrong Ginny?"

Ginny shrugged, "A little bit of everything. I was paired with Malfoy **again** in Potions today; this time for a research project for dreams. I do not know why professor Snape pairs me with him. He knows our families hate each other."

"You hate Malfoy?"

"Well, not really, our families hate each other. He's never really done anything to me specifically."

Luna nodded, "Perhaps he's trying to instill House Unity. I heard Professors McGonagall and Flitwick talking about it. There are more fights this year than any other."

Neville laughed, "I know! This morning in Charms, a Ravenclaw had it out with a Hufflepuff. Can you believe it? Those two Houses almost never fight."

"So the Hogwarts social strata as we know it is coming to an end with fights abound? Bullocks! I didn't bring enough film for this!" Colin exclaimed.

Ginny chuckled, "I guess so." She ate quickly; she had a free period next and wanted to get a head start in the library. By the time Malfoy's name was called and met her at her desk they only had a few minutes until the end of class. They decided that since they both had free periods after lunch that they would meet up in the library and decide what potions to use then. She finished and packed up her bag.

"Have an important date Gin?" Hermione sneered from partway down the table.

Ginny paused and turned to face her. "Jealous?" she smirked.

"Please… I have no need for boys when I have a man."

"Now, now, let's not bring your father into this…" Neville, Colin and Luna broke out laughing.

Hermione shrieked in outrage and stood up, knocking over her chair in the process. "You little bitch! I have the highest marks out of every student here!"

"No Hermione," Ginny said coldly, "You **used** to have the highest marks. Perhaps if you would take your snotty nose out of Harry's arse once in a while you would see that I already out mark you in every subject." Smirking again, Ginny turned on her heels and strode out of the Hall. All the while the rest of the students where in gales of laughter and clapping at Hermione's bright red face.

Ginny dumped her bag on the table at the very back of the library and pulled out her potions book. Flipping through, she tried to find any references to potions for dreams. Not finding much there, she got up, went to the shelves, and started browsing. A throat cleared behind her, and she glanced back. "You're early." She said stunned.

"So are you." Draco smirked. "Nice shot at Granger by the way. I'm impressed."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Gee thanks, now my life is complete…I've impressed a Malfoy."

"Call me Draco."

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked, stunned again.

"Call…me…Draco." He leaned against one shelf and crossed his arms. Ginny could not help but notice the fabric pull tightly over his muscular chest, his arms toned from Quidditch.

"No thank you." She said and turned back to the books.

Draco sighed, "If we're going to be partners on this little endeavor, we might as well be civil and call each other by our first names."

Ginny frowned, "Ok, who are you, and what have you done with Malfoy?" she demanded.

"Fine, we'll play it your way." He drawled, went to stand directly at her back, and said in a low velvety voice, "But believe me, by the end of this project, I'll have you saying my name."

"In your dreams Malfoy."

He just smirked and went to browse the books on the other shelf.

Time wound up too quickly for Ginny, she and Malfoy had finally picked out their potions for the project. They chose for the legal potion, the Eradico Somnium (a variation of the dreamless sleep), it eliminates dreams all together, and for the illegal, the Somnium Socius potion. Ginny had actually never heard of it. Malfoy brought a permission slip from Professor Snape and gave it to Madam Pince so that they could look at the restricted section for the illegal potions. He came out with this huge dusty tomb, and they flipped through until they found one that they could brew within the allotted time given. It supposedly merged two people into the same dream. The person who took the potion (the Giver) would in essence "control" the dream, while the second (the Receiver – designated by a strand of their hair put into the potion) would be joined with them. The Givers would use it to pull the Receivers into a dream, generally a nightmare and/or kill them. The Receivers could not control or change it, and after a certain amount of time (usually about a month); they would go mad. If they died in their dream, their soul would move on leaving behind an empty shell. It was known as one of the tactics Death Eaters used to get many of their victims. _Good God, No wonder the Ministry has put multiple banns on it!_ Ginny thought, shocked.

They packed up their bags and Malfoy nodded to her as he left for the Slytherin Common Room. Ginny went off to her last class for the day.


	3. House Unity

Disclaimer: Still not mine, I can dream though…. *sighs*

House Unity…

September 22nd

_She tiptoed passed the one-eyed statue, glancing around. She needed to get to the Library, there was something there she was looking for. She paused in front of a tapestry of a bright orange moon, heavy in the sky, directly above the astronomy tower. Strange, it wasn't there two seconds ago. Confused, she peered closer at it; when she heard footsteps close by. Filch! She thought. A hand snaked out from behind the tapestry and yanked her through. She fought the grip, but was pulled closer as a hand clamped over her mouth. Ginny was about to scream when Filch came down the hallway. "Yes, my dear Mrs. Norris, I heard them too. Students…out of bed. How delightful!" Ginny pressed back against the hard chest behind her. Filch's voice came from directly in front of the tapestry! Filch lifted his torch, scanning the area. A clash came from down the hall, and he immediately spun around and took off towards the sound. "There they are Mrs. Norris! Trying… to get… passed…" His voice faded away. Ginny heaved a sigh of relief, and relaxed. A hand stroked her side, and that was when she remembered the muscular arm around her ribcage. Stiffening, she pushed off the hand and turned around… _

"_Malfoy?" she shrieked. _

"_Shh... Not so loud Weaslette. Unless you want Filch to hear and come back to see us in this…compromising…position." Draco stepped forward, causing Ginny to press up against the wall. He leaned in, bracing a hand on the wall behind her, their bodies close but not touching. "We'll have to be quiet, very quiet. Mrs. Norris tends to double back."_

_Ginny couldn't catch her breath; he was so close. A light musky scent, almost like sandalwood tantalized her nose…was that him? Wow, he smelled good… _

Tap tap tap…

_Draco lifted a finger and tilted her chin up, silver and hazel eyes locked. "Remember…not a sound." He whispered and leaned in._

Tap tap…

_Ginny felt her head tilt slightly, and her eyelids fluttered closed. She could feel his breath on her lips…_

Tap tap tap… *sharp birdlike scream*

Ginny opened her eyes.

Tap tap… She glanced over to see Merlin, her Falcon, tapping at the window. Opening the glass pane, she let him in. His silvery blue wings flashing in the morning sun, Merlin settled himself on her headboard. She followed him over and sat, releasing the small parchment attached to his foot.

The dreams were happening more and more. They started shortly after the beginning of school, and always with Malfoy! She had always wondered what it would be like to kiss him, but so did half the female population at school. He wasn't called "the Slytherin Sex God" for nothing. She had no idea why now she would fantasize about HIM. _Stress_, she thought, _It has to be stress._

"Good morning luv," Ginny cooed at Merlin, "did you sleep well?"

Merlin cocked his head and nibbled her cheek affectionately. Fred and George had given him as a gift to her once their store started running in the black. Merlin was a beautiful bird. Silver and blue wings, a buff colored chest, and dangerously sharp beak. He fit in well here at Hogwarts, loving the open space. Ginny could not bring herself to keep him in the owlery. Besides, he was not even an owl. He deserved to be in the wide-open sky. He also had a wicked sense of humor. For a Falcon, he was pretty smart. Ginny loved him and the feeling was mutual. Spreading his wings, he took off and flew out the window to places unknown. Ginny unrolled the paper and read the quick note…

_**Gin-Bean!**_

_**We're in Hogsmeade for the school term, figured we should send a friendly reminder to visit us…or else! Hoping Hogwarts is eventful (don't do anything we wouldn't do), and do make sure to keep Filch on his toes for us!**_

_**Your ever-loving Brothers,**_

_**Gred and Forge**_

Smiling, she gathered up her clothes and ran off to the showers to get ready for classes.

Transfiguration was most definitely entertaining. 2 fights broke out and 7 detentions were given. The first fight started when one student accidently knocked over someone else' pot of ink. The second was a 'discussion' regarding which house was better at Quidditch. What amused Ginny to no end was that neither fight included the Slytherins. In fact, The Golden Trio was involved in both!

Ron, the klutz, up-ended Dean's ink. As this wasn't the first time this year so far, in fact it was more like the 6th or 7th, Dean was royally ticked. Then about 15 minutes later, as the class was in study groups for an in-class project; a mix of Hufflepuffs and Gryfindors got into it when Hermione (no surprise there) flat out told the Hufflepuff Seeker that the only way they could ever compete with Harry was if they were to get new brooms, new players, and maybe even bribe the referee. To which the Hufflepuffs vehemently verbally and physically denied. During all of which Ginny, Neville and the Slytherins were giggling hysterically. McGonagall had finally had it with the whole thing and sent everyone but the 7 offenders out of class early to the Library to study there.

Care of Magical Creatures was interesting. Hagrid brought the class to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and showed them how to recognize the tracks of various small animals. As the class wound up, he turned to the students; "Now don' forget, next Wednesday we will be searching for Gryphon nests. Yer 'omework is to read the next two chapters in yer books and complete the exercises at the end….Yes 'ermione?"

Hermione put her hand down, "Entrance to the Forbidden Forest has to be approved by the Headmaster AND our parents. How is it possible to do this without either?" she demanded.

Taken aback by her attitude, Hagrid replied, "I 'ave already had permission by Dumbledore, and yer parents have already sent their responses to the 'ogwarts Permission Request sent to them. Now, see you all here on Wednesday…..Mr. Finnigan, a word please…"

Hermione stomped off with a huff. Seamus came over to Hagrid. "I'm afraid that yer parents have not returned their response yet, and I canno' let you into the Forest without it. You will need to bring their answer on Wednesday or you will have to skip class. Sorry lad…"

Seamus nodded, "I'll take care of it sir."

"What are you doing 'Mione?" Ron asked aghast as they headed back to the school. "Hagrid's our friend."

"What? I didn't do anything."

"You were pretty rude Hermione," Harry replied, "Just because Hagrid still likes Baby Gin doesn't mean you take it out on him. He doesn't even know that we're on opposites sides now."

"Well, now, I won't call it opposite sides…" Ron interjected.

"What else would you call it Ronald?" Hermione sneered, "She is not with us, so therefore she is against us. And I for one will not tolerate that. If she thinks that she is smarter or prettier than I am…I mean US… then she is deluded. She's made her choice."

Defense Against the Dark Arts was a blast for Ginny. She was able to one-up Hermione, the little snot-face. Lupin had announced a Wizard Tournament of sorts after Christmas for the 6th and 7th years. He taught a few new curses and counter spells, and then pinned one student against another for practice. Ginny and Neville were paired together for the majority of class. When Lupin introduced the Morsus hex, he changed up the paired students. Ginny and Hermione ended up paired together. Hermione flashed Ginny a triumphant smile, and went to a dueler's stance. Ginny just smirked and took her own stance.

"Morsus!" Hermione shouted almost immediately, and a large mass of hornets erupted from her wand.

"Protego!" Ginny countered instantly and sent off her famous Bat Bogey hex. Hermione screamed and went down. A scoff sounded behind Ginny, and she turned.

"Stupid git, couldn't even block that…?" Draco drawled.

Ginny saw that he had already dispensed with his own opponent as they were currently running away from a swarm of bees. Looking back at Malfoy, she just raised an eyebrow.

Draco sauntered past, "Nice job…Ginevra."

Ginny frowned. He just called her by her first name. He never called her that, except in her dreams… _Bloody hell, the dreams!_, Ginny thought, _Could he know…? Impossible, I haven't told anyone._ She thought back to the library. _No, no you are panicking for no reason. He said he wanted to be on a first name basis. The stupid git, is playing with my head. _

Entering the Great Hall for dinner, Ginny was surprised to see everyone standing off to the sides. Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster, was just beginning to make an announcement when she walked in and made her way over to Neville, Colin and Luna.

"I know all of you are wondering as to why we (the Professors) have asked you to wait to be seated. There have been too many quarrels these first few weeks, so we will be trying a new program to help instill House Unity this year. As you can see, we have numbered the chairs. All of your names will be drawn randomly and assigned a number. That is where you will sit for the remainder of the year."

Groans and protests rose from the students, Dumbledore held up his hand and they immediately stopped. "It is time for the students to get past House Rivalries and learn to co-exist in peace."

"More likely in pieces…" Colin muttered in Ginny's ear, she chuckled.

"Now, as I call your name, you will sit in your designated seat, starting with number one." Albus continued.

All the students were watching with trepidation. The names were most definitely random. The first table so far held a Slytherin, 2 Ravenclaws, a Hufflepuff, 2 Gryffindors and 2 more Slytherins, in that order. Another Hufflepuff was called shortly thereafter. Everyone started murmuring to themselves wondering where they were going to be placed. When Ginny heard her name, she grimaced and went to where she was to sit, only to lock eyes with none other than Draco Malfoy. He was seated to her left, smirking at her of course. _This just keeps getting better and better. Now she is going to have to put up with close proximity to Malfoy too. Can this get any worse?_

"Pansy Parkinson…" called Dumbledore.

Ginny thumped her head down on the table;_ I spoke too soon_, as Pansy strutted forward and gave Ginny an evil little grin. Apparently, the gods were semi-apologetic toward Ginny. Luna was seated directly across the table from Ginny. Neville was to Luna's right with Blaise Zabini to his right. Colin was on Luna's left, with Millicent Bulstrode on his left. The Golden Trio was on the complete opposite side of the room, which suited Ginny just fine.

"Enjoying your advanced classes so far?"

It took Ginny a second to realize that question came from Malfoy. "You're talking to me?" she asked surprised. "Outside of class?"

"What? I can't make conversation with my neighbor?"

"Not when it comes from someone who has delusions of grandeur, hates my entire family, my friends, and kisses up to the professors. " Ginny said sweetly.

"Ouch. There goes that mouth again," he smirked, and then leaned in closer to her, "I wonder what else it can do…"

"In your dreams Ferret."

Malfoy just smirked again, "Perhaps in yours."

Speechless, Ginny turned back to her lunch.

Author's Tidbit: Morsus - (bite, stinging pain). I am using roughly translated Latin for miscellaneous curses. As I have miniscule knowledge of Latin, I use an online translator; therefore, future apologies to those who believe the definitions are incorrect.

On another note, I would like to thank those who have added my story as an alert as well those who have reviewed. It means a lot to me that you enjoy what I do. Please, if there is anything you notice that I have done wrong, or anything that just does not mesh with the story, please, please let me know! I finally managed to recruit a family member to be my part-time beta. However, the first five chapters have already been written, and are set to be posted soon; so we may miss a few things. Thank you again, and I hope you enjoy the coming chapters.


	4. Bite Me

A/N: Apologies if any of you were confused when the House Unity Program happened. I started the section with Ginny entering the Hall for dinner, and ended it with her "turning back to her lunch". *cringes* Sorry! It was supposed to be dinner time.

Now, on separate note…I just want to be sure that we are all on the same page. This story is rated "M" for a reason. If you are not 18 or older, please do not read this. Thank you! (Also, thank you to those who have reviewed / story alerted! It is my pleasure to entertain you. )

Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing creations of J.K. Rowling or Gary Larson.

Chapter 4: Bite Me…

September 25th

Ginny dashed down the hallway toward the Gryffindor Common Room. She stopped at a corner and quickly peeked around it. _All clear, good._ She ran to the next corner and did the same thing. "This is nuts." she mumbled. All week Draco had been patrolling right next to the Gryffindor entrance, almost as if he was waiting to catch her. She glanced at her watch, "10:24," she whispered, "almost there…". Peeking around another corner, she ran full out down the last hallway, trying to be as silent as physically possible. All of a sudden, a body stepped out from the shadows in front of her and she crashed into it, both tumbled to the floor and landed in a heap. Ginny groaned, and tried to see whom she ended up on top of. _Please do not let it be Filch!_ It was too dark to see his face, but it was definitely a he. She reached for her wand in her back pocket, when a hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. The guy rolled over and pinned her to the floor, straddling her.

"Well well, what have we here…"

"Malfoy?" Ginny shrieked.

"Ow…you tend to do that a lot…" He winced, and moved his hands from her shoulders to her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"Get off me Ferret."

"Temper, temper, Ginevra…Is that the polite way to ask someone who just broke your fall?"

"You want polite? Fine..." Ginny swiftly brought her right knee up, but before her knee connected, he immediately rolled off her and stood up. Ginny quickly followed. Grabbing her arm he swung her towards the wall and pinned her again, this time making sure his groin wasn't anywhere near her knees. Ginny struggled in his grasp but could not shake him off.

"You really should learn to be more thankful," he purred, practically nose to nose with her.

There was only one way she could think of to distract him long enough to run to the common room. "You're right Malfoy," Ginny purred back, "I should have thanked you." She ripped a hand out of his grasp, grabbed his head and pulled it to her, crushing his mouth with hers. She knew she succeeded when he froze, but when he released her other hand, grabbed her waist and pulled her even closer, it was Ginny's turn to freeze. _Good Heavens! She did not expect him to kiss her back._ Draco pulled back slightly and ran his tongue lightly along her bottom lip, encouraging Ginny to open her mouth. She knew she shouldn't, but couldn't help it. He plundered her mouth, tasting all of her. _Oh my…_Draco wrapped an arm around her tightly and caressed her backside. Both of them groaned. Trailing his lips down her neck, he nibbled her collarbone. _Not good!_ Ginny gathered her wits and shoved Draco off, and made a mad dash to the Fat Lady. She frantically whispered the password and ran in, slamming the portrait closed behind her.

"What did I just do…?" she moaned, as she slid down the wall on her back to the floor, with her face buried in her hands. He had taken her by surprise; she had not expected him to kiss back. It went too far. Taking deep breaths, she stood up, walked up the stairs, and flopped on her bed. _At least I was able to get away before he took off House Points. _Ginny snickered.

_That… was interesting._ Draco thought to himself, as he was lying on his back in bed. He knew he was going to have a fight with her, but damn! He did not expect her to kiss him. _And oh, what a kiss!_ He was lying in wait, knowing that she was going to be late again. It was almost 10:30 when he lost hope of catching her. Just as he stepped out of the shadows, someone bowled into him. The next thing he realized he was sprawled on the floor with a female on top, but within seconds, he knew exactly who it was.

Rolling over in bed, he opened his side table drawer and took out a tiny bottle. "Sweet dreams Ginevra," he whispered as he pulled something long and dark red out of it and tossed back the potion in one shot, "I know I will."

_His hand caressed her waist as his lips brushed her forehead. "So sweet," he whispered, "like honeysuckle…sweet, delicious honeysuckle." He ducked his head and lightly brushed his lips against hers, his lower body pinning her to the wall._

_She whimpered and grasped him, pulling him as close to her as physically possible. "This is wrong." she whispered. Her hands smoothly running up and down his back. _

_He ran a hand up and cupped her breast, caressing everything he touched, "Not wrong," he whispered back nuzzling her neck, "It's just right. You know it is. I know you feel it too." He lifted her leg, hooked it over his hip, and ground his hips into hers. _

_Ginny groaned and slid her hands to his shoulders. He shifted his body and trailed a hand down to her jeans. Unhooking the top button, he pulled the zipper down and slid his hand inside. He pulled aside her knickers and stroked her from center to nub. She moaned and bucked her hips. "Draco!" she cried softly as he caressed her core and gently pushed a finger inside her. _

_Draco moaned and pressed his mouth to her collarbone. He bit down gently and immediately kissed it to take the sting away, adding a second finger. The pressure kept building, Ginny couldn't get enough, his strong digits stroking her and finding her sweet spot. When he flexed his fingers, Ginny's legs almost gave out; she could barely take anymore. "That's it baby, come for me, let me feel you come." Draco whispered, as her hips ground against him. He flicked his thumb over her small cluster of nerves, "Draco…" she groaned into his neck. She ran her hands underneath his shirt and then down his back raking her nails lightly. Draco gasped in pleasure and bit down hard on her bare shoulder while his thumb circled her nub again. _

_Crying out in pleasure and pain, Ginny grabbed Draco's hair and pulled his head back and kissed him deeply, moaning his name into his mouth, pleading as he started thrusting harder. "Faster Draco…please faster…" she panted. She was almost there…!_

September 26th

"Oh God!" Ginny shot up in her bed, panting hard and covered in sweat. "What the…" she started, glancing around the room. Her roommates were gone, probably headed on their way to breakfast. She flopped back down on her bed and closed her eyes. _Bullocks that felt so real! I'm strung tighter than a violin…_ Glancing around, Ginny made sure she was still alone. She closed her curtains and cast a silencing charm on her bed. She cupped one breast, rolled the nipple lightly between her fingers with one hand; while the other snake down under her pajama shorts, and stroked her hot center. She was still wet from her dream, and her fingers penetrated herself with ease. She tried to think of Dean or Michael (her ex boyfriends) to help urge it along, but if anything, it set her back. _Don't think of him, don't think of him!_ She stroked her clit faster and clenched her inner muscles, trying to force the orgasm, but nothing worked. Finally, she could not take it anymore; she needed release! She pictured his face, his lips, his hands, his body, all the while caressing herself underneath the sheets. Within seconds, she cried out and came harder than she ever did before by herself.

Draco growled and threw his alarm clock across the room. Blaise ducked the flying time machine and grinned at Draco. He was the only Slytherin who did not get scared or nervous when Draco was royally ticked off. "I totally understand how you feel mate." Blaise drawled, "I mean...the audacity! How dare that machine wake you up! What does it think it is an alarm clock?"

Draco snorted and rolled over, groaning into his pillows. Blaise peeked over at him through the curtains, and gave Draco an evil little grin, "Good dreams?"

Draco promptly swore.

"Come on Ginny, you're going to be late!"

Ginny cracked open her eyes, and blearily glanced out from the covers, sitting up slightly. "Huh…?"

"It's Hogsmeade weekend remember?" Lavender practically shouted, dashing off towards the door. "The carriages are almost here!"

Sighing, Ginny flopped back down. That's when last night's dream and her finishing up hit her. "Bloody Hell! She shouted, shooting back up. She must have fallen back asleep.

Lavender dashed back in the room, "Are you ok Gin?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine…" Ginny replied, rubbing her face with both hands, "I just… forgot it was Hogsmeade this weekend is all!"

"Oh, okay!" Lav said brightly, "Hop to it then!"

Ginny rolled out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans, a tank top and an old over shirt from Fred's again. She quickly brushed her teeth and hair, etc…and dashed out to meet her friends at the Main Entrance. Colin and Luna had just made it too, and were climbing into a carriage when she ran up.

"Wait for me!" she called out.

"Glad you could make it sweetie!" Colin replied.

"You overslept…did you dream well?" Luna asked.

Ginny choked. "Fine, fine…Why wouldn't I?"

"The Bandygurts were out last night, that's when good dreams happen. "Luna smiled.

Ginny sighed in relief, "Oh…"

"I'm looking forward to see your brothers' new shop Ginny. I heard they opened a secondary one in Hogsmeade?" said Colin, grinning.

"Yes! Their business really took off in Diagon Alley, and within a year, they were able to have the extra start-up money for a second one. They decided Hogsmeade was the best location due to the proximity to Hogwarts." Ginny smiled.

The carriage rolled up to the Hogsmeade main courtyard, and everyone stepped out. They all decided to head to the Three Broomsticks first. On their way something caught Ginny's eye, a new shop had opened. Walking to the window, Ginny stared in awe. There was a beautiful silver bracelet on display. Sapphires were delicately set in an intricate pattern of leaves, with a single slightly larger clear stone in the center. It was breathtaking! Luna and Colin came to Ginny's side and glanced at the bracelet.

"Whoa…" Ginny whispered, "That's an Alexandrite!"

"What's an Alexandrite?" Colin asked.

"It's a color changing gem from Russia. In the magical community it's magicked to be a high end mood stone, but it's extremely rare."

"There isn't a price on it." murmured Luna.

"Trust me," Ginny replied, "You don't want to know how much it costs…"

"Wow, I'd probably have to sell everything I own to even consider buying it…" Colin mused.

"All the more reason to walk away…" Ginny sighed, as she moved away from the window. "Come on guys. I don't know about you, but I'm parched. Oh…there's Neville!" Ginny waved him over.

Colin burst out into laughter when he saw the back of Ginny's shirt as they started walking away from the jewelry shop. "Only you, Gin."

Ginny grinned as Neville and Luna looked at the back of the over shirt she was wearing. There was a picture of a muggle airplane, one of the pilots was yelling, "The fuel light's on Frank! We're all going to die!...We're all going to die!...Wait, wait…Oh, my mistake-that's the intercom light." The passengers looked shocked and terrified.

"Where'd you get that?" Neville chuckled.

"Fred saw this in America, they're jokes called 'The Far Side'." Ginny shrugged, "Anyway, he brought a bunch of stuff back and got me hooked on it too."

They all made their way to the Three Broomsticks. It was crowded with locals as well as many students. They meandered through the masses and were lucky enough to find a table available. As they sat down Ginny took off her over shirt, as it was stuffy in the bar. They ordered their butterbeers, and chatted about nothing important. Mostly trading jokes on the Trio. Luna leaned forward all of a sudden and looked at Ginny's shoulder intently. "What's that Ginny?" she asked curiously. Ginny glanced down at her right shoulder and gasped. There was a bite mark on it! _ Bullocks! It's actually there…but that's impossible! It was only a dream!_

"I have no idea," Ginny stammered out blushing, "Must've accidentally hit something."

"Looks like a love bite…" Colin and Neville grinned at each other, "Anything you want to tell us Ginevra?"

"No…nothing!"

"Uh huh….right…," Neville drawled

"Spill the beans Ginny! Who is he, what house, what year…?" Colin demanded enthusiastically.

"Look, nothing happened…and even if something did, I wouldn't tell you here."

"Come on, Gin!" Neville pleaded.

"Bite me."

Luna laughed, "Looks like someone already did…" which set the other two cackling. Ginny glared.

"Ok, ok, point taken, but don't think we'll let you off the hook for long." Neville insisted.

Ginny groaned and took a swig of her butterbeer.

"This calls for chocolate!" Luna exclaimed. "Except, can we stop by Weasley's Wizarding Weazes first? They have a new spell decoder that looks pretty neat." Everyone chuckled at that, dropped some money on the table, and left for the Twins' shop.

He watched her from the other side of the tavern. Her auburn hair standing out like a blazing sun. She looked delectable today, low-slung jeans, and a tank top that showed off her shoulders and collarbone. It had an empire waist, and fluttered around her as she moved. She was leaning on the table with one elbow propped up under her chin. He watched her drink the butterbeer and felt a tightening in his groin as he saw her lips close over the top and her mouth and throat work when she swallowed. She licked her bottom lip, and he almost groaned. She did not seem the leased bit ruffled. _How can she not be edgy?_ He watched her blush furiously as Lovegood said something to her. The other two started laughing, but quieted down quickly when she responded. As they got up to leave, he got a closer look at her, and felt a smug sense of satisfaction when he saw her shoulder. His mark was still there. _Ah hah, so that was the topic of discussion. _ He grinned and took a draft from his butterbeer.

"What's funny mate?" Blaise interrupted his thoughts.

"Nothing…," Draco responded, "just enjoying the view."

Blaise looked around and caught site of the Weasley girl and her friends leaving the Three Broomsticks. "Damn, and what a view."

Draco narrowed his eyes as he saw what Blaise was looking at. "She's not for you."

"She's not for you either mate, but it doesn't mean I can't appreciate the nubile way of little Miss Weasley there. My, my, she has grown up." Blaise whistled low.

"Seriously…mate…back off" Draco growled.

Blaise looked at him in surprise, and then grinned as comprehension dawned in his eyes. "Someone has a target for his next conquest?" he chuckled.

"She's not a conquest, she's more like a challenge." he muttered into his butterbeer.

Blaise chuckled, "Challenge my arse, more like trouble! She is the top marked witch in Hogwarts, beats Granger easily in looks and brains. Never thought I would see the day when you would hang convention and want to make a move on a Weasley. …Does anyone else know?"

"No, and it's going to stay that way."

Nodding, Blaise said, "Well if you need any help with the little Gryffindor there, just let me know, I'll be very happy to lend you my expertise." He winked.

Draco broke out laughing, "Hell will freeze over before I do anything like that Zabini."

They both grinned as they paid and headed outside, both unaware of the pair of brown eyes filled with hatred aimed at their backs, along with the two sets of ears that heard the whole thing.


	5. Brotherly Love

Disclaimer: I know nothing, I see nothing, and I own nothing.

Chapter 5: Brotherly Love…

September 26th continued…

Ginny's group entered the Weasley's Wizarding Weazes. Within seconds, Fred and George bombarded them. "Great to see you luv!" Fred shouted and picked up Ginny, spinning around in circles. Laughing, Ginny hung on tight. Finally putting her down, Fred, with George, turned to the group.

"Welcome to our new shop!"

"Where you will find many magical wonders…"

"Tailored to the Hogwarts Students specifically…

"Feel free to browse…"

"And as best friends of our dearest sister…"

"Your only sister." Ginny interjected.

"You may have one free gift…"

"Provided it's less than one galleon."

They all laughed and thanked the twin's for their generosity, and started to look around the store. "How are you holding up Gin-Bean?" George asked, giving her shoulders an affectionate squeeze.

"As good as can be expected. ….Fred, George…there's something I need to talk to you about, in privacy."

The twins exchanged a look and nodded at Ginny. They lead her to the back of the store and set her down at a small workshop table. Fred handed her a cup of hot chocolate, and she smiled gratefully.

"Spill Gin-Bean." Fred said solemnly.

"Well, it's hard to know where to start…"

"Starting at the beginning would be preferable." George stated.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "It started about the beginning of this year. I started having dreams, very vivid dreams. At first, they were innocuous. Classrooms, library, the hallways, basic everyday life, but then they changed. They became more…intense." Ginny glanced at her brothers and saw them frowning at her. "Oh lighten up, intense is not necessarily bad. What I find disturbing is the fact that….well He is in all of them, every single one. And I just wanted to know if it's just some inane crush I have or if there is something sinister going on." Ginny started rambling faster, "Because he hasn't said anything bad to me, in fact, he's been down right civil! And I can't tell you how, but I feel like something is off. When he looks at me, I feel that he knows. That he can tell what I'm thinking, what I'm feeling, and it's…"

"Whoa whoa whoa…" George interrupted, "who is He?"

Ginny stared into her mug and mumbled, "Draco Malfoy."

"DRACO MALFOY!" the Twins shouted.

"I know!" Ginny moaned, "But I can not seem to figure out why. I know he is one of the hottest males in Hogwarts, but I have never been that attracted to him before. I don't understand why all of a sudden I'm dreaming nothing but him, every time!"

Fred and George exchanged looks again and turned to Ginny as one. "How do these dreams start and finish?" Fred asked.

Ginny frowned, "What do you mean?"

"How do they start and finish?" he repeated, "Do they start or end suddenly? Do they include other people in them…?"

"Can you control them?" George interrupted.

"The beginning is usually gradual, but lately it's been starting and ending rather quickly. Yes, other people are in them, but more in the background, and I am not sure about controlling it. I've not really tried to." Ginny pondered. "But what's really weird is that I have this…" Ginny pulled her over-shirt, that she had put on again, off to the side and showed them her shoulder. "It happened in a dream. It shouldn't be there."

Narrowing their eyes, the twins considered her response. "Okay. For now, try to control the dreams."

"For example, if it's set in the library, change it to the hallway or a classroom etc…"

"Do you understand?"

She nodded. "Ok. What will that tell me?"

"Whether it is truly your dream…" Fred started.

"Or someone is entering and controlling it themselves." George finished.

"Sounds like a plan," Ginny nodded again and smiled, "I'll do my best."

"And let us know how it goes." George said.

"Thank you guys!" Ginny gave them a big hug, "I have to get out there now and find my friends. Thanks again for listening."

"Anything for you Gin-Bean." Fred grinned.

Ginny left to go find Colin, Neville and Luna. Fred and George looked at each other. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Fred asked.

"Aye, someone is up to no good."

"I think it's time to pay a little visit to an old school chum of ours."

"Precisely."

Ginny, Colin, Neville and Luna walked out of Honeydukes, pockets full of chocolates and candies. As they savored their treats, they made their way to the courtyard to meet up with the carriages. All problems were forgotten temporarily as they reminisced on their outing. As they approached the courtyard, and saw only a few carriages left, they dashed to the closest one before it drove away. Climbing inside, they were stunned to find it occupied by two other people. Ginny froze as she came face to face with Malfoy again.

"I'm sorry; I thought this carriage was available." She said and tried to push her friends back out the door.

"It still is." Blaise replied, "Feel free to join us." motioning to the seats across from them.

Draco smirked, "After all, it is not often we get to share a carriage with Gryffindors."

Ginny and her friends looked at each other warily. "Okay..." Ginny said.

They all sat, Neville, Colin and Luna sat on one side, while Ginny was forced to sit next to Draco and Blaise. She semi-glared at her friends for making her sit next to Malfoy. _As if I do not sit next to him enough, with breakfast, lunch, dinner and potions…_

"How was your outing?" Blaise asked.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Lovely."

"Just peachy."

"Wow, now there's a conversation starter. Tell me how you really feel." Blaise snickered as he pulled out a small hip flask and took a swig.

Draco rolled his eyes, "I'm surprised you have any taste buds left after drinking that acid crap."

"Hey! My brewing skills are not that bad! Just because you can't stomach my own version of firewhiskey doesn't mean it's foul." Blaise scoffed while Draco made gagging motions.

They all chuckled. "We had a good time. We stopped by the Twin's new shop, Honeydukes, and the Three Broomsticks." Ginny said.

"The Twin's?" Draco asked, "Oh, your brothers' place."

"Yes, they just opened a new shop in Hogsmeade. They thought it would be a solid idea being that it is near Hogwarts. It's a seasonal store, only open during the school year."

"That's neat." Blaise commented.

"We saw a beautiful bracelet today." Luna murmured unexpectedly.

They all turned and looked at her, she was staring out of the window, and didn't seem to be paying much attention. Ginny grinned, "Yes there was a new shop we found. They had an Alexandrite bracelet."

Draco and Blaise exchanged looks, "Are you sure it was an Alexandrite?" Draco asked.

"Yes. It was a perfect match of the description. Clear with hints of blue, gold, and green." Ginny sighed, "And set with sapphires."

"I take it you like sapphires?" Draco asked Ginny.

Neville laughed. "She loves them, they are her favorite gem."

Ginny grinned, "Yes, they are my favorite. They have a fire in them, almost like they glow."

"Why are you being nice to us?" Colin asked suspiciously, having watched the whole conversation intently.

"What do you mean?" Blaise queried.

"You're being nice." Colin repeated, "That's not normal."

"Look," Draco replied, "Not all Slytherins are alike. Besides, doesn't Dumbledore want House Unity?"

They all grimaced and nodded. "Alright, I see your point." Colin nodded.

"So I guess this means we play nice?" Neville asked.

"I would think so." Draco shrugged, while Blaise agreed.

"That sounds nice." Luna said softly, still staring off into space.

Everyone look at Ginny, as she had yet to agree. She glanced at them all, "I don't play well with others."

The two Slytherins cracked up laughing. After that, the group relaxed just a little bit, enough to enjoy the company and conversation. Ginny could not get over the fact that Malfoy was still being civil. She kept waiting for the ball to drop.

Author's Tidbit: I know it's a tad short, but if I had added it with the last chapter it would have made it too long; and if I had added it to chapter 6, it wouldn't have meshed. :)


	6. Where the wild things are

Disclaimer: No, seriously, not mine. I swear!

**Chapter 6: Where the wild things are…**

September 30th

"Awright now, gather round. We're headed for the Forest today. I trust you all did yer 'omework?" Hagrid's voice carried across the clearing in front of his cabin, and a few students nodded. "Good. We're lookin' for Gryphon nests today. "Can anyone tell me what is the first thing we look for?"

Blaise raised his hand, "Bones."

"Good! 10 points to Slytherin. The bones we are lookin' for are small. Mainly rats or smaller birds, but yer most likely find a human bone in there too." A couple of the students grimaced. "Alright, Mr. Finnigan, do you 'ave what I ask'd for?" Seamus ran up with a piece if parchment, "Good, good.." Hagrid said nodding. He turned to face the rest of the class. "Now I'd like to welcome two new additions to our class today, Colin Creevey and Luna Lovegood." He gestured to his right and Colin and Luna stepped forward. "Now I'm sure yer'll give 'em a warm welcome. Now, Colin, Luna…I have already owled yer parents and they have agreed to this class. If yer'll get together with the rest of yer classmates we'll get ready." Hagrid called out to the rest of the class, "Make yerselves into groups of 4, grab a supply bag (just in case) and follow me in. Do not bring yer wands, as I 'ave already marked the clearings, and they are safe. But do not go past the 10th clearing."

Ginny motioned to Colin and Luna; they joined her and Neville. "Why didn't you tell us?" she whispered.

"Dumbledore just called us into his office this morning. He said that it was time for us to be advanced." Colin whispered back confused. "I don't know why, our marks aren't stellar."

Ginny just raised an eyebrow; she will have to talk to Dumbledore later. _If this has anything to do with that cryptic note he sent me in the beginning of the year…_ she thought.

They decided to group together and headed off after everyone else. Upon entering the Forest, everyone went silent. It was almost comical seeing the petrified faces on half the students. Ginny's group turned towards the far left path while the rest of the students went in the other directions.

"What are we looking for again?" Colin asked.

"Gryphon nests." Neville replied. "They are usually surrounded by small bones."

Following a small trail, the group came to a clearing. Off to the right was a small marker with the number 6 on it. The canopy above was thick and green, the late morning sun barely able to break through. They split up and picked through the clearing looking for any clues as to the whereabouts of a gryphon. Ginny paused at the side of the clearing where the Spanish moss hung dangerously low, almost touching the ground. She pulled back a swath of moss and saw a cave entrance. She called out to the others, "I've found something." They gathered around her and peering into the darkness, heard the scratch of a claw on rock echo from within.

"I thought Hagrid said gryphons had nests…?" Colin asked.

"They do." Ginny replied, "In caves. However, I don't think this is a gryphon's nest."

"Why not?"

"See that?" Ginny pointed to a large black scorch mark on one of the caves inside walls.

"Blimey, you think it's a dragon?" Colin whispered excitedly.

"It's an Alphyn." Luna replied.

"What's that?" asked Colin.

"It's a stocky wolf-like creature with a long mane and a tail similar to a lions, but knotted." Ginny replied, "Like a gryphon, they have claws, except theirs is of a dragon, not an eagle. They don't have wings, but they do breathe fire."

Colin edged away from the cave with a wary look on face. Luna smiled at him, "Don't worry Colin, Alphyns dislike confrontation. They will not bother you unless you bother them. They mainly hate loud noises.

"Or a big fire," Neville added grinning, "For all that they breathe fire, they don't like being on the receiving end of it."

"Well either way we should continue on," Ginny said, "If that truly is an Alphyn's den, it would be best to move on. They usually keep their young there until they are old enough to fight for themselves; and I don't want a cranky mother after me for 'threatening' her baby."

With all in agreement, they pushed further down the trail to the next clearing. There, they picked through the leaves and dirt, looking in various places until Neville found a small pile of bones. They all concentrated on that area until they picked out another cave entrance. This time, the markings of a gryphon's presence was clear. They all grinned at each other, and Colin brought out his camera and took pictures as their evidence. "This is amazing!" he exclaimed, clicking away.

"Should we head back now…?" Neville asked.

"Shhh!" Ginny motioned for everyone to be quiet. They immediately fell silent and looked at her to see what was wrong. She pointed to her ear and then to the far right side of the clearing. They all heard voices, coming from the next clearing over. Ginny motioned again and they followed her stealthily down the path towards the sounds. As they crept closer, they could make out to whom they belonged, but not everything they said.

[Harry] "…..Bloody Hell 'Mione! …. do something. …. too good of an opportunity!"

[Hermione] "We will! …. right time. … can't suspect anything."

[Harry] "….. have no chance …. Malfoy ….. in the picture. You heard …. he and Zabini …. already locked onto her."

[Hermione] "I know! … think I know that? …. was there too…. heard everything …., including ….. Ginny … top witch….Slut!.

[Harry] "What …. have planned…?"

Their voices faded away completely as Harry and Hermione headed out of the clearing towards the class' meeting place. A rustle of leaves came from behind Ginny's group, "Why am I not surprised... Gryffindors huddle together in the dirt and bushes. Aww…did da widdle Gwyffindors get wost?" Pansy's voice cut through the silence.

"Cut it out Pansy." Draco said exasperated, as Ginny and her friends got up and moved toward the Slytherin group. It consisted of Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson and Bulstrode.

"Why?" Pansy sneered, "They're just stupid little Gryffindors. They are not even living up to their House bravery! They're huddle in a bush…!" She continued loudly with her rant, not noticing everyone else suddenly stiffened.

"You might want to stop talking Parkinson…" Ginny said in a low calm voice.

"Don't you dare talk to me you blood traitor, I am twice the witch you are!" Pansy's voice rose with every word until she was practically shrieking them. Just then, a growl came from directly behind her. She froze and finally saw everyone else backing away slowly. Ginny carefully motioned for Pansy to come forward, away from whatever was behind her back.

"Don't scream….and don't run." Ginny said softly to her. Pansy turned around to see what was behind her and stared straight into the glowing yellow eyes of a fully-grown Alphyn. She screamed her head off. With no wand, Ginny was limited. She dashed forward and shoved Pansy out of the way, ducking to avoid the massive claws that would have cleaved Parkinson in two. The Alphyn roared its displeasure and slowly stalked the screaming girl as she tried to crawl away from the massive hairy beast. Ginny grabbed Blaise and shoved her hand in his pocket.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Ginny?" Draco growled at her and ripped her hands away from Blaise.

"Give me the flask…"

"Uh…Now is not the time for drinking Ginny…" Blaise started.

"GIVE ME THE FLASK!"

Blaise immediately gave Ginny his hip flask. Pulling out a muggle lighter from her pocket (a gift from George), she took a mouthful from the flask and turned to the Alphyn. She lit the lighter and spewed the brew from her lips, creating a stream of fire that hit it directly in the face. The Alphyn yelped and backed off a small bit, looking at Ginny confused. She took another mouthful and spewed again forcing the beast to retreat. Ginny wiped her mouth and returned the flask to a shocked Blaise, as the Alphyn took off in the direction of its den. Draco was staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing…" he replied, a strange look in his eyes. It practically seared her with its heat. "Remind me to never get you 'flaming' mad." he said with a cheeky grin.

Ginny rolled her eyes at his bad pun and walked over to Parkinson, "Are you ok?"

The girl nodded and grabbed Ginny's hand tightly, looking her dead in the face. "Thank you…Ginny." She whispered.

Ginny looked at her aghast. _Great Heavens! Slytherins being nice? What was the world coming to?_ She hesitated, but made her decision quickly. "You're welcome Pansy."

As they gathered up their things, Bulstrode walked up to Ginny and clapped her on the back, "Great job Gin."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her, "Thanks Bul….Millicent."

Millicent smirked, "Call me Millie, my friends do." She shrugged and continued on back with her group to the rest of the students.

"What just happened?" Neville asked, having watched the exchange.

"I think I just made some new friends….." Ginny mused.

* * *

The Great Hall was buzzing with gossip that night. Apparently, Colin told Dean, who told Seamus, who told everyone else that Ginny had saved Pansy Parkinson's life. She kept having mixed looks thrown her way. Some students were in awe, others were shocked. Half the Slytherins congratulated her, while the other half were confused and refused to believe it. Pansy, Draco, Millie and Blaise had quickly set them right with their recounting in the Slytherin common room. The Trio, on the other hand, was the most vocal in their disdain. Harry cracked jokes about Pansy being scared witless of an Alphyn. Ron was freaking out, because his baby sister was protecting vulgar slimy Slytherins; and Hermione stated loudly that Ginny was a disgrace to the Gryffindor House and should have been put into Slytherin to begin with, to which Ron loudly objected.

When Ginny had heard that particular comment, she cracked up laughing. Neville looked at her as if she was nuts. "You're okay with that Gin?" he asked, with all the Slytherins watching her closely.

"Forget her Neville, she's just ticked off that she and the Trio weren't there to save the day." Ginny smirked. "Besides, not all Slytherins are bad…" The Slytherins grinned.

"As if **she** could ever face an Alphyn on her own." Millie said darkly, "I'd like to see her try." Ginny smiled her thanks.

"Oh, Gin. By the way, Quidditch tryouts are this weekend. From what I've heard Harry's keeping the same team, just filing in the spots of the students who graduated." Colin said.

"Great!"

"Are you still going to be a chaser?" Draco asked Ginny.

She pulled a face, "Probably. He hates changing people around."

"Well then, make sure your team practices; you wouldn't want to look bad by losing to us hundreds of points behind." He smirked.

"Bring it on Dra…Malfoy." She barely caught herself.

Draco just smirked at her, showing that he knew what she was going to say. "All in good time Ginevra." He said quietly to her.

* * *

***after dinner***

"You're late."

"Sorry Professor…" Ginny said as she walked up to the table Snape had set aside for her and Draco.

Snape gave her a reprimanding stare. "You will start your illegal potion tonight. Once it is finished, you will bottle it in two separate vials labeled with your names. Now go gather your ingredients." He sat at his desk to work while Draco and Ginny made their way to the ingredients cupboard.

They worked in a companionable silence, needing only to speak occasionally as they slowly put together the potion. Ginny did have to admit, they made a great potions team. All of the potions they made in class were spot on.

"That's it." Draco said as he put the last ingredient in and stirred the cauldron counter-clockwise three times. "Now we let it brew for 36 hours."

Nodding, Ginny turned to Snape, "We're almost finished Professor, It needs to brew for 36 hours and will be ready to bottle by our next potions class."

"Excellent. You may both leave now." Snape replied.

They gathered up the supplies and cleaned up their workspace. Leaving to go to their dormitories soon after. As they approached the Slytherin Dormitory entrance, Draco gave a heated look and smirked at Ginny. "Sweet dreams Ginevra." He said before he closed the Portrait.

Ginny stood staring at the portrait as his words sank in. An idea formed in her head, but she quickly rejected it. _No way. He couldn't. It's illegal. He wouldn't have even had a chance to get my hair to begin with…_ she thought, until she remembered she lost her brush the first week of the term. Eyes narrowed, Ginny stalked off to her own common room, determination clear in her bright green eyes.


	7. A Close Call

**Disclaimer: **The party of the first part (author), has hereby by sworn on this day that all aforementioned Harry Potter characters, creatures, spells and locations belong to the vast imagination of the party of the second part (J.K. Rowling), and makes no claims of ownership.

**Chapter 7: A Close Call…**

October 1st (3 am)

The two young men glanced around, taking in their surroundings. The alley dimly lit by an old wooden torch, showing all manner of miscreants in their path. With their hoods pulled up to cover their bright hair, they confidently strode to the last door on the left, the vagabonds shuffling out of their way as they could feel the magical intensity of the two. The two young men pounded on the old oak door and waited. It flew open and a wand pointed directly at them. "State your purpose." The menacing voice sneered.

"We solemnly swear we are up to no good." They said in unison.

The man at the door paused, "Very well then…" He gestured them inside.

"Come in…..welcome to my humble abode." The older man smirked.

The young men pulled back their hoods revealing their bright red hair. "We need your help Black." The first one stated.

"We've come to collect...," said the other.

The older man nodded and smirked again. "On my debt to you…I knew one day you would. I will help you in anyway I can." He bowed to the two younger men.

They returned the bow and gave him the facts, Morpheus smiled at the mention of Draco. "How do we know his intentions are true?" they asked, and they waited patiently for his answer.

Morpheus thought for a moment and sighed, "The best way is a Veritas serum. However, the best quality of one is from Snape at Hogwarts." The two young men cringed, and Morpheus Black chuckled, "I know. Your second choice is to retaliate. Give her the same potion, and let her use it how she will."

"Where would we find that?" they asked.

"It just so happens…here." Morpheus said, getting up. He went to the far wall and murmured a spell, and a cabinet slowly appeared. Opening the cabinet, he took out a small vial and handed it to them along with a strand of blonde hair. "I always make sure to keep some around; you never know when it might come in handy."

They looked at the hair in mirth and confusion, "How'd you get that?"

Morpheus laughed, "Trust me, with his hair grooming fetish; he leaves things all over the place. Besides… he is my nephew." He smirked.

* * *

October 1st (later that morning)

_The dungeons were dark and cool. The wall sconces lit dully along the walls. Ginny carefully picked her way along the corridor. _This is it, _she thought, _I am back in a dream. The Twins said to control it…_She was not quite sure where she was, she had an inkling she was near the Slytherin Common room though. She felt almost like an internal pull towards it, as if something was calling her. _If Draco's here and I cannot control it, he will regret it!_ The sound of footsteps on the floor caught Ginny's attention. She glanced over to see a portrait of Salazar Slytherin slowly opening, as someone stepped out from behind it. Ginny ducked behind a tapestry, peeking out to see whoever it was. A blond headed student came out and glanced around. He turned and made his way down the hall towards the main staircases. Ginny felt another pull, a little stronger this time, to follow him. Gritting her teeth, Ginny crept along the corridor, concentrating on her steps. Her feet felt like they had a mind of their own. As Ginny came around a corner, she stopped. The young man had disappeared. She sighed to herself, _Okay…maybe it was not Draco_…_ _She felt another pull and her feet started moving again_. No!_ She tried to stop, but her feet kept doggedly moving. They brought her to an empty classroom. She sighed in frustration, and opened the door. Glancing around, she did not see anyone. She walked the perimeter of the class, looking outside the darkened windows. Coming to the professor's desk, she saw a white rose, surrounded by a sprinkling of glowing sapphires lying on the top. She picked it up and a feeling of warmth cascaded throughout her body as the rose changed colors and shimmered to a carnation pink. Shivering, she put it back on the desk. All of a sudden, the rose started spinning, faster and faster, until it finally came to a stop. It pointed to the cupboard. Wary, Ginny wound her way through the student desks and finally came to the large cupboard. She felt the pull again, this time, much stronger. She saw herself reaching for the doorknob…turning it…and slowly pulled it open…_

"Ginny?"

Ginny opened her eyes and slowly focused on the face leaning towards her. Luna was looking at her curiously.

"Are you awake Gin? It's almost breakfast time…" Luna asked softly.

"Confused, Ginny got up, and grabbed her robes, "Yeah, I'm ok." She walked towards the showers, the previous dream running through her head. That was the weirdest dream ever. What did it mean? Did she control it? She could not tell; it was too short. She remembered trying to stop walking and couldn't, but also remembered voluntarily picking up the rose. So did that mean she could control it? And why did the rose change color? Shaking her head in confusion, she got ready for the day.

* * *

He knew she was starting to realize what was going on. He had to be quick; she started fighting it. And if she fought it for a good length of time, it would drive her daft, literally. He was not sure how he could divert her from concentrating on the dreams…

"Sickle for your thoughts…" Blaise said, slouched across an overstuffed chair with a book as he watched Draco pace the room.

Draco glanced over at him and sighed, then flopped on the couch. "She knows. She's fighting it."

"What exactly do you think she knows?"

"That I'm in her dreams. She tried fighting it just now, but I didn't get very far, someone woke her up."

"Did you use the rose?"

"It turned pink." Draco whispered.

Blaise gave Draco a sharp look. Seeing the agonized look on his face, he nodded, "Then what do you think you should do? You don't want her to go nuts do you?"

"No! I was just trying to get her attention. I don't want to make her go permanently insane." Draco groaned and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I'm going to have to stop. If it goes any further, I'll have no chance whatsoever…I'll have to find another way…"

Blaise started laughing, "Do it in person."

"What?"

"Do it in person, everything you did in the dreams."

Draco simply raised an eyebrow, "You're kidding me right? Where do I even start?"

"Woo her, idiot."

"Woo?" Draco said with a snort.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "You like her, so…go date her, court her, woo her…"

Draco was silent for a moment. "I can't believe you said 'woo'.", and laughingly ducked the book Blaise threw at his head.

"I'm serious you git, you can't just pick up where you left off in the dreams. You know she likes you enough to do half the stuff she did, so use that."

Draco thought to himself, a plan slowly forming in his mind.

* * *

Ginny sat at the table in the Great Hall, chatting easily with Neville, Pansy, Luna, Colin, and Millie. It was almost surreal, this camaraderie they had with the Slytherins. Ever since the incident in the Forest, they have been friendly. Ginny was finally starting to believe that it was a true friendship. She glanced to the empty seat next to her with a slight frown on her face. Millie grinned, "He'll be here soon, besides, he's probably still brushing his hair."

Ginny flushed slightly and slapped on a fake confused look, "Who?"

"Draco of course," Pansy giggled, "You've been glancing between the doors and his seat from the start."

Ginny inwardly groaned. She did not realize she had been that obvious. "I was just curious. Breakfast is almost over, and he'll miss it if he doesn't come soon."

Millie and Pansy exchanged knowing looks. "Right…" They said grinning.

"Incoming." Neville stated.

They glanced up to see Ron walking over to their table. He barely looked at Pansy and Millie as he stood next to Ginny and cleared his throat. "We've gone to Dumbledore for you. It's obvious that you've been brainwashed or whatever, and on your behalf, we spoke to Dumbledore to get you to switch tables and to sit with us instead."

Ginny sat stunned for a second before it clicked, "What do you mean 'we'?"

"'Mione, Harry and I of course," Ron said slightly confused, "We know you wouldn't have saved Parkinson on your own. She's a Slytherin! They're not worth risking your life for…" he said rather loudly, earning him some glares from the Slytherins within hearing range.

Ginny and her friends shot up from their seats, outraged. "Watch what you say Ronald," Ginny said in a dangerously low voice, "Those are my friends you're talking about."

Ron took a step back in shock and horror, "Friends? Slytherins…as…FRIENDS?" he stuttered.

"Yes. Friends, Ron. You know, those people who would stand up for you no matter what? Who don't treat you like crap at every opportunity?"

Ron's face turned purple, "Slytherin's are NEVER friends Ginny. They only want something in return."

Ginny scoffed in his face, "No Ron. The only one who wants something in return for friendship is Hermione. Go ahead, go be friends with her. That way she can feel important while you grovel at her feet saying 'thank you ma'am, may I please have another'."

The sound of clapping came from behind them and they both whirled around to see Draco and Blaise slowly walking up to them.

"Stay out of this Ferret." Ron sneered, "You brainwashed my baby sister!"

Blaise choked down his laughter as Draco smirked at Ron, "I hate to break it to you Weasel, but I never touched your sister..."

Ginny looked dubiously at Draco and muttered, "That's still under debate..."

Shooting a look at her, Draco continued, "and I most certainly never brainwashed her. If you have issues, take them up with the Headmaster."

"I already did…" Ron said in a low voice.

"And what did he say?" Draco asked knowingly.

"That it was her choice to make…"

"Well then," Ginny interrupted before it came to a boxing match between the two, "As it is my choice…I choose to stay with my friends." Ron looked at her with hope, "Here, at this table with Neville, Colin, and Luna…and the 'Evil Slytherins'." She smirked.

Millie, Pansy and Blaise chuckled, while Draco smirked at Ron. "Guess she's made her choice…" Draco said, as he bumped shoulders with Ron while walking to his chair.

"This isn't over Ginevra." Ron grumbled, and glaring at Malfoy, he turned and stalked back to his own seat across the room.

"Well, that was interesting." Colin said as they all took their seats again.

"How 'bout them Cannons? They're doing pretty well this year so far…" Luna exclaimed.

"Oh Luna…" Ginny sighed as everyone looked at Luna in confusion.

"What?" Luna said, "I thought it would be a safer topic than the Trio…"

Snorts and chuckles came from the rest at her quirky ways. "I don't know; I hear the Russians are going to give them a run for their money this year." Blaise said, still chuckling. They all relaxed again and enjoyed what was left of their breakfast.

* * *

Outside of Ginny receiving glares from Hermione, Transfiguration was boring. Ginny smirked right back at Hermione. She couldn't help it; she knew Hermione put Ron up to coming over to their table that morning. Ginny had seen her watching the whole thing with a knowing smirk on her face.

Grateful when Transfiguration was finally over, Ginny packed up and headed off to the Potion classrooms. She waited until the class all left, before she went in to speak to Professor Snape. She walked up to his desk and waited patiently until he finished whatever he was doing and glanced up. "Miss Weasley, class is not until tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir, Professor. However, I was wondering if I could have a pass to view a book from the Restricted Section."

Snap raised an eyebrow at her inquiry, "If I remember correctly, you and young Mr. Malfoy have already picked out and brewed your illegal dream potion. Why would you need access again?"

Ginny took a steadying breath and briefly explained her dreams and her desire to research possible solutions. Snape just watched her intently the entire time.

"I see." He said after a moment's pause, when she had finished her explanation. "Very well. I will give you this pass for today **only**."

"Thank you sir!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yes, yes…" He waved off her thanks, and quickly scribbled something on a sheet of parchment and handed it to her. She took it and immediately headed out of the classroom to go to the library.

"And Miss Weasley…" Snape called out to Ginny. She turned around just before she reached the door of the classroom.

"Remember…Not everything is what it seems. Make sure you know the WHY, before you act upon the WHAT." He went back to his grading.

"Okay…yes sir." Slightly confused, Ginny headed off to the Library.

* * *

Madam Pince gave Ginny a hard look as she handed her the pass. "Again?"

"Yes ma'am."

With a disapproving sigh, Madam Pince grabbed her wand and headed over to the Restricted Section, Ginny following directly behind. She unlocked the double iron doors and motioned inside. "There you go."

Ginny walked down the isles looking for the book she and Draco had found earlier. Locating it, she carefully pulled it out and flipped through until she found the potion she was looking for. _Let's see…Somnium Socius…. Ah! Here it is…banned from the Ministry in 1992, Somnium Socius was a highly effective means of killing those against "You-Know-Who"…Blah blah blah…The Giver pulls the Receiver into a dream thus controlling the environment and general placement of both individuals…blah blah blah…Oh! The Receiver cannot control the main events, however small a change they think they made. The Giver is the only one with control. If a Receiver wishes control, the only way out is to take away whatever potions left the Giver has, or to retaliate with the same potion during the same night and time that the Giver initiates contact. This will break the hold the Giver has, and thus negate all potions after._ Ginny sat back in her chair and heaved a sigh of relief. _Well, there is no way to sneak into the Slytherin Common room at this time, so my only option is to get some Somnium Socius for myself. Of which I am bottling tomorrow morning in my Potion's class…perfect._ Ginny grinned and quickly packed up and ran off to her next class.

* * *

October 2nd

Ginny walked in to Potions and sat in her regular seat with Neville. Snape came up to the front of the class and cleared his throat. "For those of you who need to work on your project with your partners this class; you may go ahead and continue. For the rest who choose not to, you may read chapters 10-12 and answer the questions at the end of each chapter." He smirked.

Draco caught Ginny's eye, and she nodded. They had to bottle their illegal potion today, and start the Eradico Somnium. Getting up from her seat, she whispered to Neville her plans to work on her project; Neville just nodded and continued reading from his text.

Draco and Ginny met at their cauldron and quickly set out their items. "I'll grab the vials." Ginny whispered to him, and headed over to the supply cabinet. She picked up two vials and then glanced around. Snape was peering into Seamus' cauldron, while Draco was setting up for the Eradico Somnium. She quickly grabbed another vial and hid it in her robe pockets.

Walking back to the table, she pulled out two vials and wrote her and Draco's name on them. "You fill; I'll start the second potion." Draco said, as he started chopping. Ginny nodded again, and filled the two vials. Carefully glancing around again, she quickly pulled out the third potion bottle and filled it.

"PROFESSOR! GINNY'S TRYING TO STEAL HER ILLEGAL POTION!" Hermione shouted from across the room.

Everyone went silent. Ginny froze. She glanced up at Draco and saw him looking down at her, curiosity, shock, and awe flickering in his silvery eyes. She felt a presence at her back and turned to see Professor Snape peering down at her with narrowed eyes. Ginny gulped, as Snape looked at her intently.

"An honest mistake I'm sure…20 points from Gryffindor, for falsely accusing another student." Snape said as he took the third vial from Ginny.

Hermione's jaw dropped, "But Professor, I SAW her…"

"Enough Miss Granger or I will be forced to deduct more." Snape sneered at her. "Just because she has been besting you at every potion, does not mean you can accuse her of thievery. Now sit down and finish your assignment or I'll give you detention."

Hermione slumped in her chair and glared at Ginny. Ginny meanwhile, heaved a sigh of relief, and turned back to her cauldron and sent a cleaning spell at it. She glanced up to her left; Draco was still staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Were you?" he asked.

Knowing what he meant, she replied, "Of course not. It was an honest mistake, just like Professor Snape said." Looking down at her supplies, she refused to meet his eyes.

Draco just arched an eyebrow at her and continued with his ingredient prepping.

_That was close!_ Ginny inwardly sighed. _Guess I will have to find another way instead…_

* * *

In Care of Magical Creatures, Ginny and the Trio were called to Dumbledore's office. As she walked in to the large room, she could hear them whispering back and forth to each other. Heaving a sigh, Ginny pushed forward and walked straight up to Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore smiled in welcome to them all and gestured for them to sit. They all took their seats and looked up expectantly.

"Now, it has come to my attention that you three…" he pointed to Ron, Harry and Hermione, "wished for young Miss Weasley here to be moved to your table. You claimed it was for her protection as you believed her to be in danger from the proximity of the Slytherins." His eyes twinkled as he said this. "It has also come to my attention that you, Miss Granger, have accused Ginny here of stealing an illegal potion during Potions class. Do you have anything to say?" he queried.

"I saw her Headmaster. I saw her take the third vial and hide it in her robes and then try to fill it after she already filled the other two." Hermione stated harshly.

Ron looked at Ginny in disgust, as Harry sat back in his chair and smiled. "I told you the Slytherins were brainwashing you." Ron muttered.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, there is no need for that." Dumbledore said sternly and turned back to Hermione, "I have spoken to Professor Snape in regards to this, and he believes it is simply a matter of misunderstanding…"

"Misunderstanding!" Harry shouted as he and Hermione jumped up from their chairs, "But Professor, that potion was illegal…"

"A misunderstanding." Dumbledore repeated as he looked at Ginny who remained silent the entire time, "Professor Snape said it was an honest mistake and I am inclined to believe him."

The Trio scoffed and glared at Ginny once more. "Is there anything you'd like to add Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore asked Ginny.

"No Headmaster."

"Very well then you are all dismissed." He nodded at them and sat down at his desk.

Ginny waited until the Trio left and was a decent distance before she turned to Dumbledore. He sat with his hands folded and looking at her expectantly. She cleared her throat, "Sir, about Colin and Luna's advancement…"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again, "Yes, I figured you would eventually get around to asking me about that. You do remember the note I sent you?"

"Yes Headmaster, you said _'To see an enemy, look outside; to see a villain, look inside, to see a friend, look again'_." Ginny shook her head, "I don't understand sir."

Dumbledore smiled, "Do you enjoy the Slytherin's company?"

Confused, Ginny asked, "What do you mean?"

"They are the 'enemies' of the Gryffindors are they not? Or do you only prefer the company of your own House? Say, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter…?"

"I like Neville, Colin and Luna." Ginny stated.

"One of which is not in your House." Dumbledore smiled, "Do you believe that because some Slytherins are bad, therefore they are all your enemies? What about those who are not Slytherin who wish you harm, but do not always show it? Are they to be trusted?"

Understanding dawned, and Ginny looked at Dumbledore in surprise. "How did you know? My parents don't even know!"

"The tension was seen before you four ever came to a head." He chuckled, "Now, Miss. Weasley, things will get worse before they get better. Keep your true friends close." He smiled again and motioned towards the door, "Off to lunch with you. I'm sure you're positively ravenous."

Ginny nodded and walked out, heading to the Great Hall.

* * *

Author's Tidbit: If there is a Morpheus Black in the HP Books, I apologize. I could not remember if there was. Either way, I am making him into Draco's uncle. In addition, I know this is longer than normal, but I could not break it up into two chapters without killing the flow of the story. For those who love long chapters…Enjoy! Hope this chapter answers a few of your questions... ;)


	8. Trick or Treat

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing, Nada, Zilch. For goodness sake,…STOP ASKING! (Hee hee…) *gives suspicious look***

**Author's Tidbit: **Thank you for your reviews! They were very insightful! However, due to those reviews, the evil plot bunny went romping through my head and ate some of my outline. (Nasty little bugger…no worries though, I have some humane traps set out) *grins*, So this chapter changes things up a bit. Hope you don't mind! Also, I apologize for the length of time it took to get this chapter out. I had already written the first 5-6 chapters ahead of time, so posting them was quick. Now, I am writing as I go. Most likely, it will take the same amount of time for the next chapter. Future apologies!

BTW: Aristophanes is a character in Plato's Symposium, who told a story about soul mates where humans originally consisted of four arms, four legs, and a single head made of two faces, but Zeus feared their power and split them all in half, condemning them to spend their lives searching for the other half to complete them. Odd, I know. :)

**Chapter 8: Trick or Treat…**

**October 8****th**

"We'll be learning a new hex today. It is known as the Clausus Hex. It will bind your opponent into a box. Now beware, if you are hit forcefully with this, it can be dangerous." Lupin said to the class. "I have randomly drawn your opponents, so listen up as I call your names…"

"Potter…Granger." Lupin called out.

Ginny smirked, _Thank the Goddess, I do not have to go up against either one of them…_

"Weasley…Longbottom." Ginny turned towards Neville, "Sorry Ginny, I forgot you're advanced, I meant Ron." Lupin added.

Shrugging her shoulders, Ginny grabbed Neville before he made his way to Ron, and whispered to him, "He tends to hesitate and uses Wingardium Leviosa a lot; use as many non-verbal spells as you can." Neville smiled gratefully.

"Parkinson…Bulstrode." Lupin called to the class.

"Whoohoo!" Millie called out, while Pansy laughed.

"Weasley…Ginevra" Lupin said pointedly "…Malfoy."

Surprised, Ginny faced Draco. He grinned at her and walked to their designated spot. As Ginny faced him, he bowed, "Think you can take me Gin?"

"Bring it on Malfoy." Ginny smirked as she briefly bowed back.

Draco and Ginny sparred against each other with the Clausus hex for a little while before they got bored. Then Draco smirked and sent off a non-verbal Jelly Legs Jinx. Ginny countered and sent off her own non-verbal jinx. Draco blocked it. Eyeing each other intently, they both circled each other warily, looking for an opening. Just then, the Clausus hex flew at Ginny from her left side. Caught unawares, Ginny slammed into the metal box. Draco fired a hex in the direction the Clausus hex came from and ran up to Ginny. With her trapped inside the box, Draco could not reach her. "Ginny!" He yelled at her, banging on the walls, trying to get her to say something…anything.

Eyes blazing, Draco pointed his wand at the metal barrier and shouted, "Terminus!" The box melted away. Ginny was unconscious, lying on the floor of the classroom, a tiny pool of blood forming under her head. Lupin came running up. Students gasped and started moving closer. Lupin ordered them back and turned to Draco, "Get her to Madam Pomfrey, now!"

Draco nodded and carefully picked her up. He shot a telling glance at Blaise, who nodded back. Draco ran off to the Hospital Wing with Ginny in his arms, his eyes nearly black with fury.

* * *

Ginny woke up to near blackness. A light flickered on the ceiling above her and she turned her head to stare at the small white candle burning on the side table near the bed. A sharp pain shot through her skull and she groaned, lifting a hand to her head.

"Don't move…," a low voice whispered, as a hand came from the darkness and took her hand away from her head.

Ginny squinted up to see Draco leaning over her. "What happened?"

Draco's eyes darkened and glared at the bed to her left, "Someone thought they'd play a little game while you were distracted." He growled.

Ginny glanced over to see Hermione lying in the hospital bed next to her. .well, .at least it looked like Hermione. She could only guess from the clothes the girl wore, as the girl in question currently had a horse's head for a face. Ginny giggled. "Who did that?"

"It was worth it." Draco replied a little calmer now that Ginny was up and talking.

She flicked an eyebrow at him, "How many detentions did you get for that one?"

"Only two." Draco smirked.

"Thank you." She whispered, smiling slightly.

Draco looked back down at her and her breath caught. The candle flickered over his features, highlighting his forehead, his cheekbones, his lips. His mouth quirked slightly at the corners, "What else was I to do…?" he whispered back, "That what friends are for, right?" A flash of something passed through his eyes, too quick for Ginny to catch.

Ginny couldn't stop staring, his eyes were so dark in the candlelight. As her eyes drifted towards his mouth, he leaned closer to her and brushed a kiss on her forehead. Ginny's eyes locked with his as he pulled back up. She unconsciously licked her lips, and Draco nearly groaned. Her hand snaked up to the back of his neck, and gently pulled him forward. Lips close; their breaths mingling together, Draco leaned forward that last inch and kissed her. It was a sweet kiss, almost innocent. Ginny was amazed by the tenderness she felt in the kiss. They pulled away slightly and looked at each other. Speechless, Ginny tried to think of something to say that was not abominably stupid.

"Ah...Miss Weasley, glad to see you're awake." Madam Pomfrey came in the room and walked towards Ginny's bed. Draco shot back to his chair before Pomfrey came into full view. Madam Pomfrey glanced over at Draco with a slight frown on her face as she started checking Ginny's vitals. "Mr. Malfoy, visiting hours ended at 10pm. As it is now past midnight, I expect you to head off to your common room…now." She said with a stern expression.

"Yes Ma'am." Draco replied. With one last glance at Ginny, he got up and headed out of the room.

* * *

**October 17****th**** (Hogsmeade Weekend)**

"You're alive!" Colin shouted and grabbed Ginny up in a fierce hug. Ginny winced as she carefully hugged him back. "Sorry! I forgot your ribs are still sore." He said apologetically.

Ginny smiled at him, "That's okay, I'm glad to be back."

"I can't believe she tried to hex you in front of the entire class!" Pansy scoffed.

"I can." Millie said darkly. "No worries, Gin. We have your back now. She won't be trying that stuff again."

Ginny just laughed, "As much as I appreciate that guys, Right now, I would kill for a butterbeer. So how about we head off to the Three Broomsticks?"

They all cheered and hopped into a carriage. They chatted about the classes and homework Ginny had missed during the week. (Madam Pomfrey refused to let Ginny go until the dizziness passed from her concussion.) They also laughed about Hermione's embarrassing re-entrance to the Great Hall, as word spread quickly, and everyone knew what she had done to Ginny. As they entered the tavern, they saw Neville and Luna seated. Neville motioned them over to join them.

"Harry canceled Quidditch practice this last week by the way Ginny." Colin nudged her gently as they sat down at their table in the Three Broomsticks.

Ginny flicked an eyebrow up, "Really? Why?"

"Probably because he couldn't have Granger by his side cheering him on." Pansy smirked.

Ginny frowned, "That's not good. That means we only have two training sessions before our match against Ravenclaw."

"Ginny, I swear, if you lose to Ravenclaw, I don't care how many training sessions you have, I will never speak to you again." Neville scoffed.

Ginny laughed, "Rudeness!" Neville grinned. "You're right though, it's an easy match…no offense Luna." Ginny said quickly.

Luna just smiled and shrugged, "We're thinkers, not movers."

"Well, either way, I'm just excited to finally be able to play!" Colin exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! That's right; I forgot this is your first year on the team." Millie grinned.

"You're finally putting down your camera for a broom?" Pansy gaped, "The sky is falling!" She exclaimed, ducking her head and covering them with her arms. They all laughed.

"So, does everyone have a date for the Halloween Dance?" Blaise asked, as he and Draco strode up to the table.

"Halloween Dance? Already?" Ginny frowned.

Millie chuckled, "It's next Friday Gin."

"Bugger…"

"So…, I take it no date?" Blaise smirked at her and gave Draco a look. Draco glared at him.

"No date, no dress, and no idea what the bloody hell I'm going to do…" Ginny sighed. "Do I **have** to go?"

"Yes! Practically everyone is going to be there. You have to come with us Ginny!" Pansy pleaded.

Ginny groaned, "Fine, but I'll have to go find a dress…now." She tossed her money on the table and headed off. The rest of the girls squealed in delight and took off after her; leaving the boys behind, amused at their enthusiasm.

"So who's your date Blaise?" Neville asked.

"Moira Staninsky, she's a 5th year Slytherin who just may make my night." Blaise waggled his eyebrows.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Which means she's well endowed and an easy lay."

Blaise glared at Draco, which caused Neville and Colin to laugh. "Well, since we are obviously going into details here…, who's yours Draco?"

"My what?"

"Your date for the dance. Who are you taking?" Blaise smirked.

"I haven't decided yet.

"Really?" Colin asked, "I would have thought you would have asked Ginny."

Neville chuckled at Draco's astonished expression. "What? Did you really think we couldn't tell?"

"Tell what?" Draco demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You fancy her." Colin grinned.

"Yeah, well, maybe he was waiting for her to get out of the hospital wing. That's not a very romantic place to ask a girl out." Blaise gave Draco an evil little grin.

If looks could kill, Blaise would be road-kill right now. "This conversation's over." Draco said in a steely voice.

"Whatever Grumpy; but you had better ask her quick before someone else snaps her up." Colin said.

Neville watched as Draco, with a heavy sigh, shoved away from the table and left the Three Broomsticks. He turned to Blaise and Colin, "And then there were three…"

* * *

Draco walked unseeingly for a while as he tried to get his head on straight. He knew the guys were just teasing, but it didn't matter. He wanted to date Ginny. Hence, the whole issue of trying to get into her dreams to see if she might reciprocate. When she started responding back at him in the dreams, he thought it would be the perfect solution. Be with her in the dreams and know one will ever know that he likes her, thus no problems with his father or her family.

He already received a letter from his father in regards to what happened in Defense again the Dark Arts. His father praised him for hexing Granger and then ripped into Draco for appearing 'concerned' over Ginny. Draco stopped walking and looked around. He had ended up in front of the new jewelry shop. Looking down at the glass display, he saw the bracelet Ginny had mentioned. It truly was breathtaking.

He looked away, and caught sight of the dress shop nearby. Through the windows, he saw Ginny and the rest of the girls browsing and picking out dresses. He saw Pansy thrust a black dress at Ginny and shove her towards the changing rooms. Ginny tried to shove back, but Millie blocked her and pushed her into the small room, Ginny glaring the entire time. Draco smirked. She was perfect for him. She was witty without being snarky. She was smart without being over-bearing. She stood up for who and what she believed in with passion and courage. Draco looked back at the bracelet and slowly grinned; …time for him to follow her example. _After all, _he thought, _isn't mimicry the best form of flattery?_ He turned on his heels and entered the jewelry shop.

* * *

"Oh for Merlin's sake, just put on the dress!" Pansy huffed exasperated.

"I'm tired of trying on dresses. There's not one here that will not clash with my hair." Ginny said irritated.

"This dress is black. Black goes with **anything**; you'll look great in it." Pansy grumbled at her and shoved the dress into Ginny's hands, then gave a good push towards the changing rooms.

Annoyed, Ginny went to shove back, but Millie got in the way and shoved her through the doors. "Fine, but I don't have to like it!" Ginny called out to them.

Ginny stepped out of her clothes for what felt like the hundredth time, and slipped the black dress on. She smoothed it out over her front and sides and turned to look in the mirror only to be stunned with her reflection. _Wow, Pansy was right._ The long shimmery dress hugged her curves beautifully. The high neckline was in a turtleneck style, with a diamond shaped opening in the center of her chest just underneath her neck, displaying just a hint of cleavage. There were also two emerald green dragons elegantly stitched on the sides from breast to thigh. However, the skirt was the real kicker. It had three slits, one in the back and one on each thigh. When she stood still, it looked like an ordinary skirt, but when she moved, it slid and allowed a glimpse of the full length of her legs to peek through.

"Come on Gin, it can't be that bad." Pansy called out.

Ginny came out of the room and stood in front of the three girls. "I agree." She said to the shocked faces.

"Wow! Gin you look wonderful!" Luna smiled.

Pansy shrieked and yelled, "I knew it! I knew it'd be perfect for you!"

"Draco will love it! He won't be able to keep his hands off of you." Millie smirked.

Ginny smirked back and shrugged, "He hasn't asked me to the dance. Besides, we're just friends." _Even though we kissed, it doesn't mean anything_, Ginny thought to herself, _Total fluke._ Except she still could not get the dreams out of her head. Something kept telling her that he was involved. That Draco was responsible for it. However, she had not had any dreams in over two weeks. She was not sure what to think anymore.

* * *

Later on, while the whole group was meandering their way through the rest of Hogsmeade, Ginny spotted her brothers' shop. "I need to run in and see my brothers for a little bit. We can meet up elsewhere if you want."

"No worries, we'll browse while you chat." Millie called out to Ginny as she took off towards the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

Entering the store, Ginny saw George helping a customer. She caught his eye and he nodded towards the backroom. Smiling, she went behind the counter to the workshop, and waited while her brothers finished what they were doing. Fred came in first, followed shortly thereafter by George. They joined her at the table and Ginny felt a sense of foreboding. Both of their expressions were dead serious.

"What have you learned in regards to the dreams?" George queried.

"Nothing much, unfortunately," Ginny winced, "I haven't had a dream in two weeks. But the last dream I had was cut off abruptly, so I'm not sure if I was able to affect anything or not."

Fred and George exchanged looks. "We called in a favor. We have a gift for you..." Fred said first.

"We think it'll help you in your…current situation." George finished.

Curious, Ginny asked, "What favor? To whom?"

The Twins shook their heads and handed her a small vial with a single strand of platinum blonde hair. Ginny stared at it dumbfounded. "That's Somnium Socius!" She hissed at them. "How did you get it, and where did the hair come from? Merlin! Is that who's I think it is?"

"An old friend of ours gave it to us." They shrugged.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at them, "You're not going to tell me everything else are you?"

Fred and George just smirked, "We have our ways."

"Uh huh…" Ginny stared at the tiny vial and hair. She plucked them up and put them in her coat pocket. "I researched the potion some more. The book I read says I have to take it at the same time the Giver does. Presuming I am correct and it is in fact Draco, I should know soon enough." Ginny smirked, "Good thing I'm doing a project on it, the book I needed was in the restricted section..."

"What project?" Fred asked.

"I have a Potion's project on illegal serums and potions. Snape paired me up with Draco and we are doing Eradico Somnium and Somnium Socius. We even have permission from Dumbledore to brew both potions."

"What?" The Twins said astonished, "We never got to do anything like that when we were in Hogwarts. Totally unfair!"

Ginny laughed, "Well, you did leave early, perhaps if you stayed, you might have…" She teased.

"With you brewing the potion, you may be able to get an extra vial and use that too…" George started, but Ginny was already shaking her head.

"I tried that. Hermione caught me. Snape just said it was a mistake on her part; thankfully."

The Twins balked at that and then shot her disappointed looks. "Gin-Bean, did we teach you nothing? How could you be caught? That completely defeats the whole purpose of being sneaky."

"I know!" Ginny sighed, "It surprised even me."

"Well, now you have your own ammunition. Let us know how it goes, okay?" Fred grinned.

"Will do." She got up and gave them both hugs, "And thanks for the 'gift'!" She grinned and left the backroom to join her friends. _Time to dose out a bit of my own this time._ Ginny smirked to herself as she came up to the group, currently laughing at some new quill Fred and George came out with. _I can't wait._

* * *

***later that night***

Ginny whistled shrilly out her window of her dorm. Within a few minutes, Merlin flew up and landed on her outstretched forearm. She stroked his chest and gave him whispered praise. He preened under her affection and flapped his wings happily.

"I need your help, my friend. I need you to watch him," showing Merlin a picture of Draco she had taken two weeks ago during one of his Quidditch Trainings. "And tell me immediately when he drinks a vial that looks like this." She showed him her own vial. "Can you do that?"

Merlin gave her an affectionate nibble on her cheek and took off into the night air, screeching with merriment.

* * *

**October 20****th**

"Alright, now that we are all here…finally…" Harry grumbled in Ginny's direction. "We can now train for our next game. We are set against Ravenclaw this Saturday, and in no way should we lose this match! This is one of our easiest matches this year..." He looked at them all pointedly.

Ginny rolled her eyes, and half-heartedly listened to Harry's speech. "Let's see what you've got." Harry concluded, and they all grabbed their brooms and headed out to the pitch. The Slytherins were just finishing their own training when the Gryffindors came out. As the teams passed by each other, Draco grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her off to the side before she could continue.

"Has anyone asked you yet?" He asked.

"Asked me what?" Ginny asked playfully.

"For the dance." He said slightly exasperated.

Ginny smirked, "Well, Michael did ask me a couple of days ago, saying it was for 'old time's sake', then Seamus asked me, but I turned him down…he just wasn't my type. Then Theo asked me…"

"Theodore Nott?" Draco interrupted, "Please tell me you turned him down too…"

Ginny grinned, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't…"

"Merlin, Gin. He's just going to try to get into your knickers…"

"Oh really, name one Slytherin who wouldn't!"

Draco was silent for a moment. "Touché."

Ginny smirked again, "And in answer to your question; no, I do not have a date yet."

"How about me?" He asked.

"What?" Ginny said slightly stunned.

"Well, we are friends and both have turned down multitudes of people…how about you go with me?"

Ginny looked him in the eyes, trying to see any ulterior motives. "Okay."

"Good." Draco went back to his usual arrogant self. "I'll meet you outside your common room at 7pm." He turned at that time and headed off to the changing rooms.

* * *

**October 23****rd**** *Halloween Dance***

"It's time!" Pansy shouted as she ran into the hall for lunch. "Classes are cancelled for the rest of the day, and we can all prep for the dance tonight!"

Ginny grinned at Pansy enthusiasm, "Why would we need 6 hours of prep time?" She scoffed.

Millie chuckled, "It's for those girls who haven't decided what to wear and to try on dress after dress…" she rolled her eyes, and jerked a thumb towards Pansy, "And then redo their make-up six times."

"I do not!" Pansy said emphatically.

They all laughed, "Well I only have the one dress, so I guess that limits my prep time. I'm going to head out to the pitch then until I'm needed." Ginny smiled.

"Don't be gone too long," Pansy called out, "We're going to do each others hair tonight!"

Nodding at her, Ginny continued to the changing rooms. After she changed her clothes, she grabbed her broom and headed outside. She practiced her regular drills, until she grew bored; then she started on some complicated sets of exercises to increase her speed and skill. The magicked bludger chased her around the pitch as she worked. She kept dodging and feinting, scoring goals as she went. Another figure came into her sight; Draco was flying around the pitch, practicing as well. Surprised to see him, she forgot about the bludger, which slammed into her side causing her to fall off her broom. Holding on with one hand, she finally swung herself up to sit properly, and noticed Draco had flown closer to her. He was positioned slightly underneath, as if ready to catch her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ginny said, embarrassed for being seen making a rookie mistake. "What's going on?"

Draco smirked, "Thought I'd take a few turns around the pitch. Obviously you thought the same." He grinned. "Why aren't you with the rest of the girls getting dolled up?"

Ginny laughed, "I'm not really the type to spend hours in front of the mirror getting ready for a dance. However, I did promise Pansy that I would head back soon. She wants to do my hair."

Draco nodded, and then grinned slyly. "We're still on for tonight right?"

"Yes…why?"

"Nothing." He said mysteriously. "I'll see you soon then." He smirked at her then took off for his common room.

* * *

Ginny gathered up a few cosmetic items and met Pansy, Millie and Luna in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They were among the few who did not mind Myrtle. They all pitched in with doing each other's hair and makeup. When Ginny finally put on her dress, it was ten minutes to seven.

"I've got to meet my date. I'll see you guys at the dance okay?" She called out, heading for the door.

The other three looked at each other surprised, "Who's your date Gin? You didn't mention anyone before…" Luna asked as Ginny walked out of the girl's bathroom.

Ginny poked her head back in and grinned, "That's for me to know and you to find out…" She waggled her eyebrows at them, and turned to head back to the dormitories.

Waiting outside Ginny's common room, Draco paced the hall. The portrait opened and he immediately glanced at it. Ron and Lavender had just come out and stopped when they saw who was waiting there.

"What are you doing here Ferret?" Ron demanded. "Preying on some unsuspecting girl again?"

Draco opened his mouth to answer when Harry and Hermione came out of the portrait, giggling and snogging at the same time. "Wonderful," Harry sneered, when he saw who was there as well, "There's a site to behold."

"As if I want to be blinded by the sight of a Potty and Granger 'special moment'?" Draco smirked, "Please, spare me the trip to the vomitorium." Harry balled his fists and took a step forward.

At that moment, Ginny glided up and gave Draco a swift hug and kiss on the cheek. "Long time no see...sweetie." She batted her eyelashes at Draco, and hooked her arm through his, "Come Draco darling, or we'll be late to the party." She sauntered off with Draco. Harry, Hermione and Ron stood stock still, their jaws hanging open.

"You enjoyed that." Draco smirked at Ginny, as they walked to the front doors of the Great Hall.

"Of course I did!" Ginny laughed. "Did you see their faces? They're still probably standing there catching fly's."

Draco smiled and unhooked her arm from his. "As our evening has officially begun, allow me to present you with this." He produced a rose from behind his back and handed it to her.

Ginny nearly gasped, it was a white rose. She took it from him, and lightly ran her fingers over the soft petals. It shimmered and turned a bright carnation pink. Ginny gulped and looked back at Draco, who was watching her intently.

"Thank you." she said, her dreams running through her head again.

Draco smiled and hooked an arm through hers, pulling her along with him into the Great Hall. "You're most welcome."

The Great Hall was elaborately decorated. Candles floated above, providing light for the dancers. Streamers trailed from the pillars across the expanse of the hall. Hollowed out pumpkins, containing tea lights, were placed on the round tables, dotted around the edge of the dance floor. Draco pulled on Ginny's hand and twirled her, bringing her closer to him. "May I have this dance?" he asked when the Weird Sisters started playing.

Still affected by the pink rose, Ginny nodded.

He brought her to the middle of the dance floor and together they moved to the music. For the next hour, they danced, laughed and had a good time. Deciding to take a break, they headed over to a side table where butterbeer, punch and various snacks were laid out. Seeing Pansy and Millie with their dates off to the side, Ginny motioned to Draco that she was going to join them, he nodded and went to go get their drinks.

"I knew it!" Pansy squealed with delight when she saw Ginny approaching them.

Ginny quirked an eyebrow at her, "Knew what?"

"That Draco would ask you to the dance." Millie smirked.

Ginny shrugged, "Well neither of us wanted to go with anyone else who had asked, so we decided to go together."

"Right…" Pansy smirked at her, "Then why are your cheeks flushed, hmmm?"

"We were dancing!" Ginny protested. Draco came up then and handed Ginny her butterbeer. She took it gratefully and down half of it. "Thank you."

Neville, Colin and Luna met up with them as well. Pansy's and Millie's dates looked at the others disgusted. One sneered, as Pansy struck up a conversation with Colin. "You're not actually going to associate yourself with these…people."

Millie rounded on him in a flash, "These 'people' are our friends. Need I remind you that Ginny saved Pansy's life? Now suck it up and get over it, or go away."

The young man stood there, taken aback by Millie's forcefulness. He just nodded at her and stayed quiet. Ginny smirked at Millie. Millie just grinned and winked at her.

Keeping the conversation light, they all chatted about upcoming Quidditch matches, and the in-school Wizard Tournament Lupin would hold after Christmas. Colin was in the middle of a vigorous discussion with Pansy, again, in regards to the properties of a perfect black and white photograph. He threw his arms out in frustration when she refused to concede to one of his points. Ginny saw the arm coming and took a step back to avoid being clobbered with it, and accidentally ran into whoever was behind her.

"Ugh! I've been contaminated! By a Slytherin whore, no less." Harry's voice sneered from directly behind Ginny.

Ginny's friends gasped in fury while Ginny whirled around, glaring daggers at Harry, Hermione and Ron. "Now, Potter," Draco smirked, "That's no way to talk to Granger. In fact, it's quite rude."

Hermione's jaw dropped, "I never…!" She started.

Draco interrupted her, "Although, I must admit, I thought it was rather big of you to forgive her for sleeping with Theodore Nott last year behind your back. And from what I've heard, she enjoyed his 'huge' talent…perhaps more so than yours." Draco smirked as Harry puffed up his chest.

"Hermione would never cheat me." He stated; unaware of Hermione's shocked face. Ron, however, did see it.

"You cheated on Harry last year?" he balked. "With a Slytherin?"

Harry stopped in mid-defense and turned to look at Hermione. Realization dawned, and a look of cold fury passed over his face. Without a word, he turned and stalked out of the Hall, Hermione chasing after him. Ron scoffed, "This I got to see…" and took off running, leaving Lavender behind. Lavender looked at the group nervously, before she slowly backed away and slinked away off to meet with other people.

Ginny turned to Draco stunned, "How'd you know that?"

"I have my evil Jedi ways." He smirked.

Colin cracked up laughing, "Oh Merlin! I'm rubbing off on you! Quoting Muggle pop-culture…"

The rest of the group laughed as well. Everyone went back to his or her prior conversations. Ginny, flattered that Draco stood up for her, gently turned him to face her. "Thank you Draco." She said, and hooked a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Draco, slightly shocked at first, quickly took control and plundered her mouth. Pansy and Millie whistled in appreciation. Gathering her wits, Ginny slowly broke away, her true feelings for Draco coming to the fore of her thoughts.

Draco smirked down at her, "You just said my name." He whispered.

* * *

The dance ended without further complications. Ginny was on air with the realization that she fancied Draco. After dancing all night and spending time with their friends, Draco and Ginny called it a night. Draco walked Ginny back to her common room. Upon reaching the portrait; he turned to her and gave her another kiss. "Sweet dreams, Ginevra." He winked and waited until she went inside before heading off to his own dorm.

Back in his own dorm, Draco paced silently. He had his confirmation that the previous rose was not a fluke. After the confrontation with the Trio that night, he knew exactly what his feelings for her were, especially after that kiss. Before he proceeded though, he wanted to make sure of her feelings. He opened his side table drawer; he only had three bottles left. Taking a deep breath, he carefully pulled one out and, after removing the hair, downed the potion; completely unaware of the pair of falcon eyes watching his every move.

* * *

Ginny had just washed her makeup off and dressed for bed, when a tapping sound came from her window. She looked over and saw Merlin. Letting him in, he flew over and pecked the picture of Draco she had and looked at her expectantly. Understanding came, and Ginny gave Merlin small treat. Petting his silvery blue feathers gently, she thanked him and wished him a good night, and then headed to her drawer. _He's done it_, she thought, _Merlin said he took a small vial. Time to find out whether he is truly behind it or not._ A bitter taste ran in Ginny mouth at the thought that Draco may have played her. She certainly hoped not, she had come to like him too much. Bracing herself, she took out her small vial, then pulled out and discarded the blonde hair from within. She downed the potion and grimaced at its taste. Curling up in bed, she closed her eyes and waited for it to take effect.

_The library was dark, almost foreboding. She could see a flicker of light down the isle of bookshelves. Slowly creeping along, she peered at the source of light. A candle was perched precariously on top on numerous volumes of books, stacked high on a table. She saw a blonde head intently reading an old tomb. She silently walked up until she stood behind him. Draco felt a presence behind him. He turned and smiled when he saw her. "Long time no see."_

"_You mean since earlier this evening?" Ginny asked, trying to gauge his role in all of this._

_Draco paused briefly and a look passed through his eyes. He glanced around, thinking that the pitch might be a better place; he envisioned them there. Nothing happened. He frowned and thought harder. Ginny smirked as she literally felt his desire to change the scenery. _

"_I think the pitch would be a bad idea, being that it's raining." She said, looking at him intently._

"_Excuse me?" Draco said carefully. He glanced at the windows. The sky was dark, but clear, not a cloud was in sight. As he thought this, clouds rolled in, and a downpour ensued._

_Ginny smirked again. Draco froze. _I am no longer in control,_ he thought, _Not good! How did she…

"_I have my evil Jedi ways." Ginny murmured, her anger starting to boil as she read the almost panicked look on his face. _

_Draco faced her, "Ginny…"_

"_Save it." Ginny snarled, "I trusted you! I thought you were serious! I thought…" she took a deep breath, "I obviously was wrong. You've been playing me the entire time."_

_He shook his head, "No, that's not true. I wanted to see if you felt the same way, especially after the rose…"_

_Ginny shook her head and backed away from him. He stood up and gently cupped her face with his hands, "__**Yes**__ Ginny." He said fervently, "Both roses turned pink. We are soul mates. We are meant for each other." He leaned in and kissed her. Ginny shoved him off. _

"_You used me." She accused, barely able to breathe through her anger and hurt. "Stay away from me." She snarled at him, then turned and strode towards the Library entrance. _

_Draco stayed where he was and watched her walk away. The library scene melted around him, leaving behind a vast blanket of darkness._

A minute later, he woke in his bed. Sitting up, he sighed. He ruined it; completely, utterly, and totally ruined it. She hated him now. He'll be lucky if she doesn't hex into next week. _No. It cannot end like this. _He thought steadfastly, W_e're soul mates. I will not let her go._ Draco lay back down as he thought of various plans.

* * *

**October 24****th**

Ginny never showed up for breakfast or for lunch either. Draco was silent the entire time. Pansy and the others looked at each other, questions in their eyes. Today was the match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. The match started in two hours, Ginny should have been here by now.

They all exchanged looks. Pansy, Millie and Luna got up. "We're going to…go check on something." Pansy stammered out, as they all headed out the Great Hall doors

Blaise, Neville and Colin glanced at each other. "Alright mate, what happened?" Blaise asked Draco quietly.

Draco just shook his head, "I screwed up."

After an hour of searching, the girls finally found Ginny. She was sitting on a bench at the lake, staring out at the water. Merlin was perched next to her, glancing at her periodically and chirping at her. She stroked his feathers. They carefully approached, and sat on the bench with her. All were silent for a moment before Pansy spoke up.

"What happened Ginny? You were not at breakfast or lunch. Draco has been silent all day and will not say a bloody thing. Did you two have a row?"

Ginny continued to stare out at the expanse of water before her, "He lied to me." She said almost monotone, "He used me."

"How?" Millie asked.

"He was the one who was entering my dreams. I thought he liked me for me, for who I am." Ginny shook her head. "It turns out; it was all a game to him. To see 'how I felt'. .Yeah right..." She scoffed.

"How you felt?" Luna queried.

"There was a white rose in one of my dreams that turned pink. Then he brought me another white rose on the night of the Halloween Dance that also turned pink."

The three girls exchanged excited glances, "But Ginny…" Pansy grinned, "That means you're soul mates! This is great!"

'How can I trust him? How do I know that it was real? Any of it?" Ginny shook her head, "No. It's over."

Millie sighed, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry Gin. I really thought you two were the perfect couple."

Ginny shrugged, "We weren't even technically dating, so I wouldn't be too put out over it."

"Then why are you crying?" Luna asked gently.

Ginny ran a hand over her face, stunned to feel wetness. She didn't even realize…sighing, she stood up. "I've got a match to win. I'll see you guys later." She turned and headed off to the changing rooms to get ready for the game.

* * *

The Quidditch match was uneventful. The Gryffindors beat the bloody snot out of the Ravenclaws. While the team was celebrating in the common room, Ginny went upstairs to her dorm room and started to pack. Tomorrow started the first day of autumn break, and she wanted to be ready to leave as soon as possible. As she was packing, she heard a tap on her window. Thinking it was Merlin; she turned, but stopped when she saw a large black owl instead. Curious, she let it in, and fed it a little treat before she took the note off its leg. She unrolled the parchment and read the single paragraph.

_Ginevra, _

_I know you think I was using you; that I tried to tangle with your emotions, but know this. The Aristophanes Rose does not lie. We are in fact, soul mates. I do not know how to make you believe, but I will not stop. We are meant to be together, no matter what, and I will endeavor to gain your trust back. Please accept my apologies. It was not my intention to hurt you._

_Yours, _

_Draco_

Ginny balled up the parchment and threw it across the room.


	9. Family Matters

**Author's Tidbit:** I saw this disclaimer by Yazethet, I laughed so hard, I **had** to borrow it.

On a separate note: I would like to apologize for the length of time it took to get this chapter written. I had an illness in the family for quite a while now. She became worse and was in and out of the hospital the past few months. Needless to say, my muse was otherwise occupied…..probably out playing poker…..but the muse has returned for now (with no winnings ) and I shall continue. Thanks for sticking with me.

**Disclaimer: ****JK Rowling created this world. I just wreak havoc in it.**

**Chapter 9: Family Matters**

**October 25****th**

Ginny grabbed her trunk and headed out of her dorm. Her roommates were still sleeping, as it was just after dawn. As Ginny walked towards the main entrance, she saw a figure leaning against the wall near the doors with their arms crossed, blonde head tilted down, looking at the floor. Stiffening her spine, she continued past him.

"Ginny…" He said softly. She paused with her hand on the main doors, but refused to look at him. Draco slowly walked up to her, and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." She said in a low voice.

He immediately removed his hand. "I wanted to apologize again for what happened. I didn't mean to hurt you…I was just…" He stopped, unable to think of a way to say it without being hexed by her.

"Just what?" Ginny growled, "Just having some fun? Just wanted to see if you could get the little Weaselette to beg?"

"No…I…"

She whirled around to face him, and poked him in the chest in emphasis. "What? You just wanted to see if you could sleep with me? Was it some sick joke you had with you're friends?" Her voice rose in pitch.

"No! I've fancied you for years!" Draco shouted right back, frustrated. "I knew with our House rivalries, and especially with our families hating each other, I couldn't get a chance to make you see me! Me! The real me!" He took a step back and sighed.

Ginny still stood there, glaring at him. "And the real you would actually want to have a valid relationship with **me**?"

"Yes."

Disbelief emanated from her. Ginny just shook her and turned back to the door.

"You don't believe me…" He muttered.

"You have never even given me the time of day, let alone the idea that you fancied me. Of course I don't believe you!" She yelled back at him and shoved the door open, striding towards the carriage waiting for her. All of a sudden, a hand hooked her arm and yanked her around. Draco's lips crashed into hers, while his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly. Ginny automatically responded, and opened her mouth to him. He took her offer and deepened the kiss, causing them both to groan. His hand snaked down and caressed her backside, squeezing gently, pulling her body closer to him. Ginny's mind reeled. _Merlin, he is a great kisser!_ Draco pulled away slightly and nibbled her bottom lip. He ran his lips down her neck and gently bit down on her collarbone. The action sparked a memory of the dreams within her. Remembering his betrayal, Ginny shoved Draco away from her. "NO!" She cried out, "Don't you dare try that on me."

"Try what?" Draco asked, confused.

"That 'I'm so hot, all I have to do is snog you senseless and all is forgiven' crap."

Draco growled in frustration, "What do I have to do to make you believe me? Grovel?"

She stepped into the carriage and smirked back out at him, "It's a start."

Draco sighed as he watched the carriage roll away. "That went well…," he muttered.

* * *

Ginny trudged up the stairs, her trunk wobbling along behind her. Opening the door to the Twin's flat, she walked in and immediately was swept into a bear hug by George.

"Missed you!" The Twins both cried. Fred strutted up and stealing her away from his brother, gave her the same hug. Ginny's eyes misted at their liveliness. Seeing her reaction, the Twin's froze. "What's wrong?" Fred demanded.

"Nothing." Ginny bluffed, and plastered a smile on her face, "Can't I be happy to see my favorite brothers?"

Fred and George exchanged a look, and then narrowed their eyes at her. She glanced away from them, hoping they would not see too deeply.

"So, what do you want to do on your lovely Autumn Break?" Fred asked.

"Anything!" Ginny announced, "I just want to forget everything and have fun."

"Forget what?" George asked shrewdly.

She sighed, "Look, it has just been a tough year so far. With all the drama going on, I just want to relax, have a good time and not think about school."

"Well, you know we have to stop by the Leaky Cauldron. That's mandatory." Fred grinned, as he flashed her trunk to her room. "Go ahead and freshen up a bit from your trip, and we'll head out in an hour or two if you'd like."

Ginny smiled and nodded, making her way to the room the Twins always kept ready for her. She pushed the door open; shrugged off her cloak and set it on the armchair by the window. Glancing at the bed, she giggled when she saw the chocolate frog sitting on her pillow that Fred and George left for her. Ginny flopped back on the bed and grimaced. She knew the Twins would not let up. Eventually they would pry the information out of her. They seemed to be giving her a short reprieve at least. Hearing a tap at her door, she glanced over to see George standing in the doorway, holding a tray.

"I thought you might want something to tide you over till we get to the Leaky Cauldron." He said as he placed the tray on her side table.

"Thanks George, but I'm not that hungry right now."

George came over, sat next to Ginny on the edge of the bed, and placed his arm around her shoulders, giving her a light squeeze. "What's wrong luv? The light's gone from your eyes."

_Looks like the reprieve is over…_, "I took the potion you two gave me…and it turns out Draco was behind it all."

George's eyes darkened. "Were you able to find out why?"

"He said that he's fancied me for years and wanted to find out if I might reciprocate." Ginny scoffed.

"You don't believe him." George stated.

"Of course I don't believe him!" Ginny shot up from the bed in frustration, "He used me, the bastard! Not once has he even made a move to show me that he cared. The only thing he tried to do in the dreams was to get into my knickers! And he thinks that a pink rose forgives all?" Ginny scoffed again, "It's ludicrous!"

"Pink rose?"

"He gave me an Aristophanes Rose. It turned pink."

He arched an eyebrow, "Really…that's an interesting development."

"It still doesn't change the fact that he lied to me." Ginny grumbled and sat back down.

"True, however it does put a twist on things." George sighed and stood up. "He'll probably try to contact you during your break. Do your self a favor and **try** not to burn any bridges?"

"And why is that?"

"Because he just might be telling the truth..." He replied as he walked towards the door.

"If he truly fancied me, then he would have asked me out." Ginny stated. "But he hasn't. He never once said anything regarding that; only that we were friends."

Well, I'm honestly not surprised luv, given how our families hate each other." He chuckled, "Can you imagine what his father would say if Draco started dating a Weasley?"

Ginny frowned and was quiet for a few moments. "He'd hurt Draco." She whispered, as she took a sip of the tea George had on the tray.

"Exactly... I hate to say this, but you should have thought about the why before you acted upon the what."

Ginny choked, "What?"

"Could Draco have ulterior motives? Absolutely. However, if he does fancy you; there is nothing he can do about it without stirring up a cauldron of trouble. Moreover, you really should not burn your bridges in this instance, especially since the rose turned pink. Think about the things he's said and done before you hex him into oblivion." George smirked.

Jaw slack, Ginny stared as George left her room. _That is exactly what Professor Snape said…_then she remembered the look he gave her when she tried to take the third vial. _He knew! That is why he said it after he gave me the permission slip…he knew!_

Just then, a tap sounded at the window, Ginny glanced over to see Merlin on the other side. She ran over and threw open the window, "Hey luv!" she cried out as he flew in and landed on her outstretched arm. Ginny smiled and stroked his feathers as he bobbed up and down happily. Setting Merlin gently on her shoulder, she turned to unpack her trunk. Thanks to George, her thoughts were swirling around in her head. _Could Draco be telling the truth? How could I even find out?_ _ Veritas serum would work...no…I'd have no way to get it; plus I'd have to find a way to make him drink it…impossible. Unless…_ A decidedly sneaky grin slowly spread across her face. _Perfect._

_

* * *

_

"I need a favor." Ginny announced, as she strode into the Twin's kitchen.

Fred, sitting at the table, glanced up from the Daily Prophet he was reading, and quirked an eyebrow at her "Where am I hiding the bodies this time?"

"No no, nothing like that…yet." She sat on the chair next to him, "I need to know if you could loan me some money."

"Is it to pay for someone to hide the bodies?"

"No! Fred…" Ginny exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips.

He chuckled and put down his paper. "Okay…how much and what for?"

Ginny grimaced, "I don't know and I can't tell you…"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you mean you can't tell me?"

"I'd rather not tell you?" She qualified.

Fred crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair. "Is this in regards to the issues you've been having at school?"

Ginny nodded.

Sighing, Fred got up and went to his office in the next room over. Ginny followed and watched as he pulled out a piece of parchment and scribbled quickly. "Use what you need, keep the rest." He said as he handed her the note. It was a letter to Gringotts, to give permission for her to take 1,000 galleons from the Twin's vault.

Ginny balked as she read it over. "Merlin! Fred, I don't need this much."

"Use what you need and keep the rest." Fred stated again. He crossed his arms and shook his head, staring at her intently. "I just wish you would trust us to help you with this."

"I do trust you." She whispered, putting a hand on his arm. "But this is something that I have to do myself."

Fred nodded. "Just be careful."

Smiling tremulously, Ginny hugged him. "Thank you…and of course I'll be careful. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I know you..." He scoffed. "You'll run headfirst into a herd of centaurs if you put your mind to it."

Ginny chuckled. "Touché."

"Are you ready to go to the Leaky Cauldron?"

She nodded, and they gathered up their cloaks and left to hunt down George.

* * *

"Now that…was exactly what I needed." Ginny sighed as she leaned back in her chair at the Leaky Cauldron. "Look, I'm ready to explode, I stuffed myself so much." She said, poking her belly.

Fred and George chuckled. "Good to see you happy Gin." Fred said as he motioned the waiter over to them for the check.

"We have a few errands we need to run before the evening is over. Would you like to come with us or would you rather do something else?" George asked.

"I have a few errands to run myself, if you two wouldn't mind. Care to meet back here at 10 o'clock?"

"Sure thing." The Twins replied.

Ginny quickly made her way to Gringotts. "I'd like to make a withdrawal please." She said, as she handed over the letter Fred gave her.

The goblin read the note and stared her down. "The night has a thousand eyes." He stated.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked confused.

"The night has a thousand eyes." He said again expectantly.

_Oh! He is looking for a password. Duh..._ "And the day only one." She responded. _Thank you Fred for not telling me you coded it! Moreover, thank goodness I remembered the old children's quote…_ The goblin led her to the carts and they took off to the vault. After retrieving the money, she headed back outside to Diagon Alley. She crossed the street and peered in the window of Florean Fortescue's, glancing around to see if anyone noticed her. With no one she knew in sight, she pulled up the hood of her cloak and set off for Knockturn Alley.

* * *

'_Potions for the Garden Witch - gnomes on ice'…_

'_Potions for the Inane - what is a potion?'… _

'_Potions for the Insane - to brew or not to brew'… _

'_Potions for the Inept - how not to blow up your cauldron… or your flat'… _

'_Potions for the Kitchen Witch - international cuisine with a local flair'… _

Draco snorted as he read the spines of the books on the shelves in Flourish & Blotts. _People actually buy this junk?_ He turned away to find his mother, who was browsing on the other side of the shop, when he was suddenly pinned to the shelving behind him. He automatically reached for his wand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said a tall redheaded young man, his twin on Draco's other side, both had one hand each on Draco's shoulders, pushing him back against the shelving.

"Oh shite…" Draco muttered.

The twins smirked. "Care to guess as to why we are here?" The one on the left asked.

_Bloody Hell, what was his name again? Frank…Frolo…_ Draco kept his nervousness under wraps and asked with a straight face, "Looking for a book? He reached out blindly and grabbed a book from the shelf, offering it to them.

The Twins glanced down at the cover and narrowed their eyes at Draco. "You cheeky bastard, are you sure you want to play the fool right now?" The other twin growled at him.

Draco looked down at the book he held and nearly choked. '_Potions for the Sexually Challenged - size does matter._' _Brilliant Draco… _he groaned to himself, _any other death defying acts you want to accomplish today?_ He cleared his throat and put the book back on the shelf. "No, sorry for that... I'm assuming you're here because Ginny is ticked off at me."

"That's an understatement…" one of them muttered.

"Let's make it simple," said the other, "We know about the rose…and we can understand why you might go to such lengths to get her attention."

"However," continued the first twin, "should you, in fact, have nefarious plans regarding our sister…" he slapped a book into Draco's chest.

Draco glanced down… _'Potions for Loss of Limbs – has anyone seen my leg?'_… He looked back up at the twins, "Understood."

"Good." They said in unison, and immediately left the store.

* * *

The alleyway was nearly pitch black, torches lit dimly along the front of the shops, barely lighting the signs. As Ginny walked down the cobbled road, she heard shuffling sounds coming from one of the smaller alleys off to the side. Shuddering, she peered at the windows of the shops she passed by, trying to locate the one she needed. All manner of dark wizards and witches roamed the path. Some were obviously well to do while others were practically wearing wheat sacks. Relieved to have her face and hair covered, she continued on, avoiding all as much as possible. She finally came to a window with small flasks and vials on display. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door, and carefully stepped inside. It was even creepier in here than out in the alley…if that was possible. Potions bottles of all shapes and sizes lined the shelves and dotted the tables. Ginny glanced to the main counter, but no one was there. In fact, there was no one here at all. No secondary door leading to the back, no staff in sight, the place was completely empty. Ginny shivered and continued perusing the vials looking for the one she needed.

"Welcome to Madam Medusa's Apothecary… May I assist you?"

Ginny spun around to face the voice that came from directly behind her. The woman was tall, extremely tall, as she towered over Ginny by at least 2 feet. Slender as a reed, the woman's hair, immaculately coifed, was long and black, as were her robes. Stunned, Ginny stammered, "I…I am…l-looking for…V-Veritas Serum…Madam." _Where the bloody hell did she come from? She just popped out of nowhere…_

"Veritas can be procured in Diagon…"

"Yes, Madam, I know. Um…I was in the vicinity…I thought your establishment would be more convenient."

The woman stared intently at her for a short while then said, "Let me see what I have…wait here."

A shadow passed in front of the storefront windows, catching Ginny's eye. She glanced over but saw nothing, turning back to the older woman; she froze. The woman was gone. Confused and a little leery, Ginny paced by the main counter, waiting for the woman to return. Lost in her thoughts, she was taken aback, as a hand reached out and spun her around.

"What the devil are **you** doing here?" A man's voice rasped in her ear.

Scared, Ginny reached for her wand, but the man's other hand stilled her own. She glanced up… "Sirius…?" she whispered.

He made a negative movement with his head and pulled her out of the apothecary to the wall next to the shop's windows, pushing her against the wall, shielding her from public view. "Explain your self young lady…" he growled at her.

Shocked beyond belief, she whispered excitedly, "It is you! Where have you been? Everyone thinks you're dead!"

"It's for the best, I'm sure." He muttered, "Now explain to me why a young woman such as your self is frolicking around in **Knockturn**?"

"I was not 'frolicking', "Ginny scoffed, "I was looking for a certain potion."

"And what potion would be so imperative for you to possess that you would risk your welfare by coming here?" He ground out.

"Veritas."

He rolled his eyes, "You can get that in Diagon."

"I know, but I'm easily recognizable there." Ginny folded her arms across her chest.

Sirius was quiet for a moment. "What do you need it for?" he queried.

Sighing, Ginny told him, briefly, what had been going on; including the problems with Harry.

"Stupid git…" He muttered, "The Dursley's are rubbing off on him too much."

"It's not just the Dursley's." Ginny mumbled.

Sirius grimaced, "I **knew** I shouldn't have played dead..." he sighed, "Wait here." He turned and went back inside the apothecary.

Ginny waited for him, the shock of seeing him alive still sinking in. _Sirius…Alive! Bollucks! What would Harry say? Wait a minute…can I even tell Harry? Does he even know?_ Sirius came back then and handed her a small box. She looked up at him curiously.

"Veritas." He said pointedly. "Now, you will take your box and your pretty little self out of here and run like the dickens back to Diagon. You understand me?"

Before Ginny could reply, a voice called out. "Let's go Black, we don't have time for this." Ginny looked around Sirius to see Professor Snape.

"Professor…?" she said aghast.

"Miss Weasley." Snape nodded to her. "We have to leave **now** Black." He growled to Sirius.

"I'm coming." Sirius replied harshly, and then looked back at Ginny. "I'm serious, get out of here now…and do not by any means tell Harry you saw me."

Nodding, Ginny high-tailed it out of Knockturn and back to Diagon Alley. Upon reaching the bright and colorful alleyway, she slowly made her way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. _To quote Luna…this calls for chocolate._ She thought, and headed inside.

* * *

"Ginny darling!"

Ginny turned from the new Lightning 1500 display to see her mum and dad coming out of the back entrance of the Leaky Cauldron, the Trio following not far behind.

"Why don't you ever visit?" her mum disparaged, "All I get is an occasional owl saying you're fine."

Ginny shrugged, ignoring the smirks Hermione and Harry were giving her. "I've been busy." She replied.

"Well I absolutely insist that you spend at least a day with us this week. It is Autumn Break after all, and I haven't had any time with you since last Christmas." Her mum's lips trembled.

Ginny groaned to herself. It wasn't fair to her mum that she couldn't stand the sight of the Trio… _Besides, what could possible happen in one afternoon?_ "Okay. How does Wednesday sound?"

"Perfect!" Mrs. Weasley gushed, giving Ginny a big hug, "I can't wait! I'll make my fish stew…it's your favorite."

"Lovely…I am looking forward to it." Ginny said, and cleared her throat, "I have to go and see Fred and George now, but I'll… see you later I guess." Nodding to the rest, she left for the Leaky Cauldron. _God help me, it's just one day._

_

* * *

_

**October 28****th**

"Are you sure you want to do this Gin-Bean?"

Ginny sighed as she packed her overnight trunk. "Honestly George…no; but it's not fair to Mum. I haven't seen her in almost a year, and she doesn't know about the conflict between the Trio and me."

"Between the Trio and **Us**." said Fred as he came into her room; Merlin was perched on his shoulder.

"No." she said emphatically, "this is between me and them."

The Twins rolled their eyes in unison, "The day they threatened you was the day they lost our loyalty. You are not alone in this Ginny." George said firmly.

Ginny was quiet for a moment and then nodded, "Thank you."

"Come on then, let's get this over with." Fred said as he grabbed her trunk and took it to the fireplace downstairs.

George gave Ginny a brief hug and whispered, "You know you can come back at any time if you start having troubles again."

"I know, but it's just one day. I can stick it out." She replied returning the hug. She gathered up her cloak and the two of them headed downstairs.

* * *

"There she is!" Mrs. Weasley cried out happily, as Ginny came through the floo.

Brushing the soot off her cloak, Ginny leaned down and unlocked the cage for Merlin, who came out screeching at her, annoyed at having to be caged. Merlin took off for the open window without a backward glance, leaving behind a smirking Ginny.

"What the bloody hell was **that**?" Ron exclaimed.

Ginny realized then, that no one in her family had ever seen Merlin before. "That's my falcon."

"A _**Falcon?**_" Ron roared. "Why the blazes do you have a falcon? They are bloody killers! Where did you even get one?" Harry and Hermione snickered and exchanged glances.

"That's enough Ronald." Mr. Weasley said as he approached Ginny. "So good to see you again my dear…" he smiled as he gave Ginny a hug.

"Good to see you too." She whispered.

"Oh, we're going to have a wonderful time!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, "I made your favorite for dinner, I have your old room all set and ready to go, I can't wait to catch up with you dear!" She bustled over to Ginny, tears in her eyes, and embraced her. "I've missed you…"

"Missed you too Mum…"

"Now, let's get you settled and you can tell me all about the new term and how you and the Twins are doing…"

Ron scoffed and left through the front door, Harry and Hermione right behind him.

"_Oh! My beloved Ginny is returning! I must have everything perfect…Ron? Who's Ron? I have my Ginny now…_" Ron mimicked in a high-pitched voice and then snorted, "What's so special about her coming over? She was just staying over at Fred and George's…not bloody Siberia…"

Hermione sat next to Ron at the garden table while Harry took up residence leaning up against a nearby tree. "What did you expect Ronald?" She scoffed, "Ginny just wants to be the center of attention; why else would she choose to live with the Twins rather than here?"

"I have to say Ron," Harry sighed, shaking his head, "I'm worried about her."

"Worried about whom?" Ron asked.

"About Ginny," Harry continued, "She hangs out with Slytherins at school, she doesn't listen to us anymore in regards to anything, and now she has a falcon…? Something is wrong Ron. I think…I think she's turning to their side." He shook his head in sadness.

"No!" Ron shot up from the bench, "She would never…"

"Never what… Ronald?" Hermione asked, "Harry's right. We have all been trying to look out for her, yet all she does is push us away." She sighed, "Look, Ron, we didn't want to tell you this…but Harry and I saw her…in Knockturn Alley."

"Who? Ginny?"

"Yes!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed in unison, "That's what we've been trying to tell you all year Ronald, she's changing into…one of _**them**_, one of the Slytherins…" Harry sneered.

Ron, shocked to his toes, slowly sat back down, "That's impossible…"

"I'm sorry Ron." Hermione said and patted his hand, she and Harry then turned to walk to the house, leaving Ron alone with his thoughts.

Once they were out of earshot from him, Harry turned to Hermione, "Think he fell for it?"

"Absolutely." She smirked.

* * *

Dinner was semi-uneventful for Ginny. Her mum kept up the conversation by asking questions about school, Quidditch, the Twin's shop etc… Her dad would occasionally ask a question, but he was fairly quiet. Harry and Hermione did not say a word, just kept glancing at Ron. Ron, meanwhile, would not stop staring at her. Moreover, he had this strange hopeless expression on his face that completely baffled Ginny. She still did not forgive him for listening to Hermione and Harry by trying to make her switch tables at school. That did not mean she did not love him, he was and still is her brother; and family meant everything to Ginny. However, something about his expression put her hackles on end, something was wrong…

After winning the argument with her mum, Ginny helped to clean up the table, then went up to her room. She opened up her window and whistled shrilly. A moment later Merlin flew in and landed on her bedpost, seeming happier than he was before. "You're not still mad at me are you?" She asked softly, stroking his chest feathers. Merlin cocked his head at her, looked away, then finally hopped on her shoulder and nibbled her cheek affectionately. "Good." She said, "Because I would hate to lose your friendship over a silly little cage." She gave him a treat and sat on her bed, wondering how she was going to finish her plan.

"Ginny!" Ron burst into her room, and Ginny shot up from the bed.

"Good Lord, Ron! You scared the living daylights out of me, what's wrong?"

"Don't do it Gin! It's not like you, I know it isn't. We can help you!" he pleaded.

"You're acting completely mental. Don't do what?"

"You're becoming one of _**them**_…please don't do it Ginny, you're my sister, our family is part of The Order…YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" he said, nearly hysterical.

Still not sure what the bloody hell he was talking about, Ginny asked, "Becoming one of whom?"

"The Slytherins." He whispered. "The Dark Side."

"Oh for goodness sake…Ronald!" Ginny said exasperated, sitting back down on her bed.

"Please Ginny. You eat with them and refuse to move, you hang out with them, you're _**friends**_ with them, and you have a falcon…!"

"And what is wrong about Merlin?" she demanded.

Ron paused in his tirade, "Who?"

"Merlin." She said, gesturing at the large raptor sitting nonchalantly on her right shoulder, "My falcon. What is wrong with him? He is no different from an owl, other than having sharper claws and beak. What's wrong with having a falcon?"

"They're… killers… carnivores…" he stammered out.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "So are owls Ron, they eat mice." Ron stammered some more, but Ginny had had enough. "No Ron. You've said plenty." She scoffed and got up to stare out her window. "I am so sick of these radical ideas you keep coming up with…Hermione put you up to this didn't she, the crazy bitch, just like she put you up to trying to make me move tables."

Having got his gumption back Ron snarled, "Don't you dare talk about her that way…she has been nothing but concerned for you and all you do is throw it back in our faces…" Ginny snorted at that and Ron narrowed his eyes, "She and Harry saw you in _**Knockturn Alley**_!"

Ginny froze. "Excuse me…?"

"They saw you in Knockturn Alley," Ron said smugly, "Now tell me how that does not imply that you are turning away from the good side."

Keeping her face expressionless, Ginny slowly turned around and walked to where Ron stood. Upon seeing her face, his blanched and he slowly backed up towards the door. "And what, pray tell, were the 'Great Disappointments' doing in Knockturn Alley themselves?"

Not expecting that particular reaction, Ron started stammering again, "I…I don't k-know…I d-didn't…ask."

Ginny stared at him and then shook her head in disgust. "I don't understand how you can fall for their crap Ronald. It is as plain as day! Out. Get out! Go Away!"

"But…"

"NOW!"

Scrambling and tripping over his own two left feet, Ron scampered off to places unknown. 10 minutes later, Ginny still had not moved and was staring off into space, lost in her thoughts. _How could he?_ She cried to herself. _How could he be so bloody THICK! How can he not see what they are doing…?_ A beak nudged her face and she came to with a start. She turned her head to see Merlin staring longingly at the window. With a sigh, she walked over and opened it for him. "There you go…" She watched him fly off, wings fully spread, and screeching for all the sky to hear. Turning back to her bed, she opened the side table drawer and brought out her Potions text, some parchment and a quill. _Might as well get a start on the Potions project essay..._

_

* * *

_

An hour later, Ginny was deep into her essay when she heard a tap at her window. Thinking it was Merlin, she frowned in confusion and said, "Back already luv…?" She turned towards the window and saw a large black eagle owl, its bright orange eyes staring intently at her, with a small package tied to its leg. _There is only one person in the world that I know of who has an eagle owl…_ Ginny stood up and went to let the owl in, completely ticked off that _**he**_ thought he could buy her forgiveness. She took the package off the owls' leg and gave it a treat, and then the bird flew away immediately. She turned and sat on her bed, ripping the paper off. A small silver box was revealed with a note attached to the top. Setting the box aside, she plucked off the note and opened it.

**I'm sorry.**

Frowning, Ginny opened the box…and her jaw dropped. There, nestled in emerald green silk, was the Alexandrite bracelet. Hands trembling, she gently took it out and locked the clasp around her wrist. The sapphires sparkled brilliantly, while the Alexandrite glowed and shimmered, turning into a bright yellow. Confused, Ginny glanced back at the box and saw another piece of parchment. It was a legend.

Blue - happiness

Green - calm

Black - hate

Red - passion

Pink - love

White - neutral

Yellow - surprise

Purple - confusion

Orange - fear

She glanced back at the bracelet and the yellow slowly turned to a mix of purple and blue. "Merlin…" she whispered, snatching up the first note again, re-reading the single sentence. _Well, this changes things a bit…_ She was not sure how she was going to continue her plans, **if** she was going to continue her plans. Her anger had completely dissipated at the sight of the bracelet. Still stunned, Ginny laid down and curled up on the bed, watching the gems shimmer in the candlelight. "Merlin…Draco, you're worse than a confundus charm…" she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.


	10. Forgiveness is Divine

**Author's Tidbit: Holy Crap! I do believe this is the fastest I have ever posted another chapter. Lol I don't know what ever came over me! I just had an idea…started writing…and was still writing 6 hours later. Hopefully my muse will continue to stick around…(though I have seen some random web searches for Atlantic City on my computer…little bugger…) I know it's shorter than others, but this really is a stand-alone. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The answer is NO!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Forgiveness is divine.**

**October 29th**

_Draco looked back down at her and her breath caught. The candle flickered over his features, highlighting his forehead, his cheekbones, his lips. His mouth quirked slightly at the corners, "What else was I to do…?" he whispered back, "That what friends are for, right?" A flash of something passed through his eyes, too quick for Ginny to catch._

_Ginny couldn't stop staring, his eyes were so dark in the candlelight. As her eyes drifted towards his mouth, he leaned closer to her and brushed a kiss on her forehead. Ginny's eyes locked with his as he pulled back up. She unconsciously licked her lips, and Draco nearly groaned. Her hand snaked up to the back of his neck, and gently pulled him forward. Lips close; their breaths mingling together, Draco leaned forward that last inch and kissed her. It was a sweet kiss, almost innocent. Ginny was amazed by the tenderness she felt in the kiss. They pulled away slightly and looked at each other. Speechless, Ginny tried to think of something to say that was not abominably stupid. _

The morning sun peaked through the window, reflecting off the sun catchers, throwing blue, green, and red splashes across the walls. Ginny sighed and rolled over in her sleep, directly into a bright ray shining on her bed. She stirred and opened her eyes, her dream of Draco filling her thoughts. Yawning as she slowly sat up, she thought back over her time with him. _Maybe he was telling the truth…_ she stared down at the bracelet. It glowed purple with blue and pink streaks spiraling through. Seeing the slant of the sunrays through the window, she thought, _Good Lord, what time is it?_ Glancing around quickly, she grabbed a pair of jeans, threw on an old t-shirt, and padded barefoot down to the kitchen. Her mum was bustling around, happily preparing breakfast. Pots, pans, utensils and food were flying around the small room, chopping here and sizzling there. Rubbing her eyes, Ginny made her way to the pot of tea sitting off to the side and poured herself a cup.

"Good morning dear!" Mrs. Weasley said brightly as Ginny plopped herself down at the table.

"G'morning." She mumbled back. Ginny was not a morning person.

Mrs. Weasley glanced back over to her and pouted slightly, "Are you sure you can't spend one more day Ginny? I didn't get to spend as much time with you as I would have liked…"

Nursing her tea, Ginny grimaced, "I'm sorry Mum, but I have to do a few things for the Twins before I go back to school." She lied. "Perhaps next break?"

Her mum sighed and forced a smile, "Ok dear. I hope so…"

Just then Ginny's dad walked in and sniffed appreciatively "Ah… Biscuits and kippers… My favorite!" He strode over to Mrs. Weasley and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Good Morning Luv."

Mrs. Weasley blushed prettily and motioned for him to sit.

He sat down and opened the Daily Prophet that was waiting for him as Mrs. Weasley brought him a cup of tea. "And how are you this fine morning?" he asked Ginny, smiling.

She smiled back, "I'm fine Dad."

"Pity you couldn't stay longer."

"Ginny needs to run a few errands for the boys, but she said may come on her next break." Mrs. Weasley said, glancing hopefully at Ginny.

Ginny opened her mouth to respond when the Trio came down the stairs. Greeting were passed all around as everyone situated themselves at the table. Hermione gave her a condescending once-over. "What is that?" She sneered, pointing to Ginny's bracelet.

In unison, everyone turned, focusing on Ginny, who just shrugged and mumbled, "A gift from a friend."

"Well that's nice!" beamed Mrs. Weasley, while Hermione just gave Ginny a glare and muttered just loud enough for her to overhear, "Probably from one of her numerous 'boyfriends'…"

Ginny's bracelet turned to black as she gritted her teeth and turned her attention to the breakfast her Mum was serving.

Halfway through breakfast, everyone was startled when a silver patronus burst through the kitchen door. "A meeting is to commence at this location in a half hours time." It stated, and then left as quickly as it came.

Mrs. Weasley quickly bustled the teens out of the room while she and her husband prepped for the unexpected visitors.

"They're never going to let us sit in on these meetings are they…" Harry scoffed as they sat in the living room, listening for the arrivals of The Order. Hermione just rolled her eyes as Ron looked on in resignation.

Ginny meanwhile, had no inclination to be in their presence. She turned and went up the stairs to her room. She opened her window and whistled for Merlin then turned to her trunk and started packing, wanting to be out of here as soon as possible. Hearing rustling behind her she leaned over and grabbed Merlin's cage and then turned to the window, but was startled to see the large black eagle owl again. He hopped inside the window, landing gracefully on her desk and stuck out his foot for her to retrieve the note attached. She walked hesitantly over and gently removed it.

_**Dear Ginevra, **_

_**I hope you like the bracelet. I am assuming you did, being that you did not send it back…or hunt me down and hex off my balls. I was wondering if you had a moment to spare, that we could talk. Please send a response, the owl will wait.**_

_**Forever Yours, **_

_**Draco**_

Ginny chuckled to herself at the 'hexing' comment. _Little bugger knows me too well…_ She sighed and sat in the chair at her desk staring at the bracelet. It was white with green streaks. Her mind made up, she turned and pulled out a sheet of parchment.

_**Yes. I can meet with you. When and where did you have in mind?**_

She attached the note to the owl and gave him a treat before he took off. Not long after, Merlin popped in and she lifted up the small cage. Giving her a disgruntled look, Merlin hopped into the cage. Chuckling, Ginny quickly packed up her trunk and tossed on her cloak. Just as she was about to step out of her room, the eagle owl returned. She took the note off it leg.

_**Tomorrow. 4 o'clock. Your place.**_

She quickly scribbled a reply and sent it back. She gathered up her things and headed downstairs to the floo.

* * *

"…So if what you're saying is true, Voldemort is planning an invasion of Hogwarts by the end of this year…" Lupin said stunned.

"That's what our sources tell us." Snape replied.

"But this is preposterous!" Mrs. Weasley burst out, "How can he possibly imagine getting into the school, it's the most secure place in all of England!"

Whispers and remarks came all around from the other members. Snape smirked. "The information my…**partner** and I found… leads us to believe that the Dark Lord intends to use the Vanishing Cabinet as his entry…"

"But Draco Malfoy was the one who originally purchased the cabinet hence **he** can be the only one who can activate it…" Tonks interrupted.

"Exactly." Snape grimaced (it was not a pretty sight), "And especially with the young Malfoy's interest in the Weasley girl…"

"WHAT?" both Weasley parents exclaimed.

Snape sighed, "Draco has been entering her dreams using Somnium Socius…" More mumbles and whispering from the members.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley glared, "And where were you Severus?" they demanded, "Why couldn't you stop it."

"Because they're soul mates." He gritted out.

Silence spread through out the small kitchen, everyone stunned at this development. "Are you sure?" Kingsley whispered to Snape.

"Dead certain. And you can be assured that once the Dark Lord learns of this he will attempt to obtain Miss Weasley in order to use her against Draco."

More whispering and murmurs circulated the room as they discussed what they could do to protect the two younglings.

Outside, listening through the cracked window of the kitchen, Hermione and Harry sat, leaning against the wall of the house. Hermione turned to Harry and grinned, "Plan B." She stated simply. Harry just grinned back as they both stealthily crept from the house.

* * *

The air rushed around her as she spun from one fireplace to another. Ginny had tentatively knocked on the kitchen door earlier to say goodbye to her parents. Both of them had latched on to her in a death grip, hugging her fiercely. _Okay…_ After much promising of visiting again the next Holiday, Ginny flooed back to the Twins. She stepped out of the hearth, to stand directly in front of Fred and George, who, legs spread and arms crossed, pointed in unison to the couch. _Uh-oh…_ Ginny released Merlin who immediately flew off to places unknown, and then turned and sat as directed.

She cleared her throat, glancing between the two, "It went fairly well," She hesitantly started, "I didn't hex anyone…"

Fred and George each took a seat next to her. "Would you like to know what happened while you were gone?" Fred smiled.

_Shite! Not __**that**__ smile, that's the 'I'm going to dance in your entrails' smile...What happened?_ "Uh…no?"

George leaned back, grabbed a shoebox from behind the couch, and plopped it into Ginny's lap. "We have been bombarded by owls for the last 24 hours thanks to your 'groveling' boyfriend.

Stunned, she opened the box to see letters upon letters sent from Draco.

"Oh…and **those** came with them." Fred smirked as he pointed to a large bouquet of white and pink roses.

"But…" Ginny stammered, "But I just spoke to him, he owled me at the Burrow…"

"Only because we finally told him were you were…" George started.

"And that if he was to send another flower here, we'd make good on our promise." Fred finished.

"What promise?" Ginny's eyes narrowed, looking from one brother to the other.

"Nothing to worry yourself over, we just had a 'man-to-man' talk." George grinned.

She rolled her eyes; _yeah…I can imagine…I am pretty sure limbs came into the picture…_

"Now." Fred stared intently at her, "Please tell me you're going to actually sit down and talk with him?"

"Yes, he asked to meet here tomorrow at 4."

"Good!" George grinned again, "Then we shall make ourselves scarce at that time…How was your visit with Mum and Dad?"

Slightly taken aback by the abrupt change of subject, Ginny answered without thinking, "Mum and dad were great, Harry and Hermione sucked, and Ron went ballistic thinking I was 'turning into a Slytherin'…" Fred and George doubled over in laughter, "Well I'm glad I'm not the only one who got amusement out of it." She smirked.

"Bloody Hell! Are you serious? He actually said that?" Fred roared as he held onto his side.

"Yeah…apparently it was Merlin who put him over the edge. Personally I think it was Hermione…" she grumbled.

"Huh?" George asked, confused.

She sighed, "Ron thought that because I am refusing to change seats during meals at school, being mates with the Slytherins, and on top of that having a falcon…leads him to believe that I am becoming one of '**them**'."

Fred snorted and George raised an eyebrow at her, "Stupid git…"

They chatted for a long while after that, and all through dinner. Before Ginny knew it, she was yawning; and excused herself to go to bed. Crawling between the sheets, she thought back to the notes and flowers Draco had sent. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**October 30th**

The doorbell chimed and Ginny looked up from her essay that she was almost finished with. The Twins had left not 30 minutes ago, intending to give her and Draco some privacy. She put the teakettle on and then opened the door. Draco stood outside, looking elegant as usual.

"Come in.," she said as she held the door wide open.

Draco walked in and looked around him, eyeing the odd muggle artifacts scattered around the living room, "Interesting place." He said as he ran a finger over the top of a rotary telephone. He cleared his throat and turned to face her, "Thank you for agreeing to see me."

Ginny nodded and motioned for him to join her in the kitchen. "Tea?" she asked as she poured a cup for herself.

"Yes please." He replied, sitting at the table.

Nodding again, she poured a cup for him. "Honey?" Draco nodded back and Ginny added the sweetener to both cups. "Why did you send it?" she asked as she dumped the contents of a small vial into one of the cups and handed it to him.

Having not seen what she did, Draco took a sip and sighed knowing what 'it' she was referring to, "Because it reminded me of you."

She raised an eyebrow, "How so?" she leaned against the counter and sipped her own.

"I saw you in the dress shop with Pansy, Millie and Loo…Luna… You were arguing about the black dress, and I couldn't help but smile. You overcame the hatred between our houses, you stood up for us against all others with courage and respect, and you put yourself on the line to save someone who, at that time, was considered an enemy. You are ever changing, always flowing, conforming to a new scenario, but still retaining your sense of self, your spirit…and that's when it hit me." He whispered as he stared intently into his cup.

"What did?"

"That I love you." He stated, looking up to meet her stunned gaze. "I know you probably don't believe me." He stood up and slowly walked towards her. "I know you're probably thinking that I'm using the Aristophanes rose as an excuse…" they stood inches apart, Draco looking deeply into her eyes, "And I know you slipped Veritas Serum into my tea." He smirked as her eyes widened in shock.

He leaned forward the last inch and took her lips in a searing kiss. Groaning, Ginny slid her hands up his arms and encircled his neck. He ran his hands up and down her back, caressing everything they touched, then gripped her waist and hauled her closer to him.

"Draco…" she sighed as he nibbled his way down her neck.

"Do you forgive me?" he ran a hand up and cupped her breast, gently kneading the swollen flesh.

Ginny moaned and threw her head back as fiery sensations coursed through her body.

"Do you forgive me luv?" Draco whispered again as his other hand skirted the waistband of her jeans, causing her to shiver.

"Yes…Yes I forgive you…" Ginny panted softly, "Love you…too."

Draco groaned and fiercely kissed her again. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and hooked her legs around his lean waist. Not expecting the extra weight, he stumbled back and hit the wall. Ginny giggled and clamped her legs tighter. "I need you Draco…" she whispered into his ear, and left slow hot kisses up his neck to his ear.

"Gods…Ginny." Draco moaned. He gently tilted her face towards his, "Are you sure luv?"

At her nod, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again. However, this time the kiss was different, and Ginny felt it in her bones, an explosion of heat burst from her core, setting her limbs on fire. Draco carried her out of the kitchen, "Where is it?"

Knowing what he wanted, she whispered in his ear again, and he carried her up the stairs to her bedroom. Setting her down in the middle of the bed, he rose up and pulled off his shirt, muscles rippling with his movements. Ginny watched him, entranced as she unbuttoned her own. Pretty soon, clothes were strewn all over the floor and they lay naked on her bed, legs entwined. Kissing her soft mouth, Draco slid his hand down and caressed her core, sliding a finger inside to stroke her from within. Ginny moaned and deepened the kiss. He made his way down her neck nibbling and kissing as he went, all the way to her chest. Ginny arched her back; moaning as he paid homage to her breasts, she ran a hand up his back raking her nails lightly. Wrapping her legs around his hips and felt the tip of him pause at her entrance.

"Now Draco…" she panted, "Please…"

Draco entered her with one swift stroke and Ginny cried out. He gritted his teeth as he waited for her muscles to adjust to his size. _Gods…She so tight…_ He peppered her face with sweet kisses as he gradually felt her relax. Pulling his hips back until only his head was inside, he thrust forward again and locked his lips to hers as he continued to thrust into her moist heat.

Ginny was thrilled by the feelings strumming through her body, she couldn't get enough. Spiking her fingers in Draco's hair, she tugged and arched her back, whispering frantically, trying to get him to go faster. Draco pulled away, and Ginny whimpered as she felt the loss, he sat back on his knees and gently tugged her to sit on top of him. Grinning, Ginny straddled him and slowly lowered herself onto him, taking him in inch by delicious inch. Draco groaned, "You're killing me luv…"

Smirking, Ginny rose up and down, clenching her inner muscles, avidly watching the play of emotions on Draco's face. "Love you…" She whispered as she framed his face with her hands and explored his mouth with her own. One of her hands snaked down and cupped his balls, caressing and squeezing lightly.

Draco snapped. He growled as he gripped her hips and slammed them down on his own, his own hips thrusting up at the same time. Ginny cried out, her breasts bouncing with every movement. He pumped into her furiously feeling her muscles clench tightly around him. She was close.

"Draco…" she moaned, "Ahh…I'm going to…." She broke apart in him arms practically screaming in her ecstasy. Draco could not look away from her radiant face as she reached her climax. He thrust hard a few more times and then groaned as he came hard shortly after her, pouring his essence inside her.

Spent, they wrapped their arms around each other and lay down on the bed, content in the closeness of body and mind. Draco stroked her back and he listened to her breathing slow. "Merlin, Gin…I think I've died and gone to heaven…"

Ginny giggled and snuggled closer, hooking her leg over his hip. She glanced at her bracelet, watching as it glowed a brilliant red, and then turned to a bright pink; she smiled. "Me too…" she whispered, as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**October 31st**

There are not many times in Draco's life that he truly felt fear. He feared for his mother, but that's because his father was a royal git who liked to prey on those weaker than him. He feared Voldemort, but that's normal compared to most people. On the morning after his confession of his love for Ginny…Draco truly felt fear. He awoke slowly, sighing with contentment as he felt Ginny's gorgeous body pressed up against his own. He ran a hand up and down her thigh and felt her stirring from her deep slumber. She moaned and wrapped her arm around him. Draco grinned, _Perhaps a little morning wake up call…_ Just as he was about to kiss her, he felt two wands dig into the back of his neck. He froze and slowly rolled over to see her brothers glaring daggers at him. _Or not…_ He cleared his throat and plastered a look of innocent confusion on his face. "Gentleman…to what do we owe this honor?"

"You have exactly 5 minutes to get dressed and out of this bed or you will never procreate…ever." Fred snarled, and the Twin's stalked out of the room.

Sighing, Draco rolled back over and brushed a hand through Ginny's hair, pulling it back behind her ear. "Time to wake up luv…our secret's out." He leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Ginny stirred and opened her eyes to see Draco slightly above her. She smiled and hooked a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

Draco groaned as he felt his body respond to hers. He pulled away and grimaced, "I'm sorry luv, but your brothers were just here and they want me out in 5 minutes."

"What?" She asked aghast, sitting up in bed.

"Your brothers were here and were very specific in what they would do to me if I did not leave this bed in 5 minutes." Draco smiled at the sight of her; the sheet lay on her lap, baring the rest of her to his heated gaze.

Ginny flipped the sheet back and quickly threw on clothes. Draco dressed as well. "Bloody Hell…I'm so sorry Draco…" she whispered, caressing his face.

"No worries…They were bound to find out sooner or later." He took a deep breath, "Ready to face the world?"

Nodding, Ginny took his offered hand, and together, they walked down the stairs to confront the pissed off Twins.

After much arguing, the Twin's finally relented. In truth, their anger calmed down as soon as they saw how much Draco truly cared for Ginny. After begrudgingly giving their blessing, they headed off to their shop, leaving Draco and Ginny alone again.

"I hate to leave, but I have to head home. My mother has a function she wants me to attend with her and I have to prep for returning to Hogwarts." Draco sighed. He and Ginny were cuddle up on the couch; they had been talking for nearly two hours. "Wait for me on the train?"

"Of course..." She leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips, "I'll endeavor to anticipate our next 'meeting'" she winked.

Chuckling, Draco gathered his cloak and gave Ginny a kiss goodbye.

* * *

**November 1st**

The platform was crowded as student and parents swarmed all over the place. Ginny fought her way through the throng, looking around for her friends. Seeing Pansy and Millie near one of the doors, she hailed them and pushed her way through.

"How was your break?" Pansy asked as she embraced Ginny in a hug.

"Emotionally exhausting, but extremely rewarding…" Ginny smirked.

Millie and Pansy exchanged looks, and turned in unison to Ginny, "Merlin Ginny! Did you finally have it out with Draco then?" Millie asked excitedly.

Ginny opened her mouth to answer when a hand grabbed her arm and turned her forcefully around.

"What did I say about hanging with Slytherins?" Ron exclaimed, Harry and Hermione directly behind him.

Ginny scoffed, "And what did _**I**_ say about other people's influences..?" she growled at him, giving a pointed look at the two behind him.

"You WILL NOT have anything to do with them Ginny…I FORBID IT!" He gripped her arm painfully and Ginny winced. The next thing she knew, Ron's hand was ripped from her arm and was flung back so hard he crashed into Harry and Hermione, landing on his arse. A pair of broad shoulders blocked her view.

"If you **ever** lay a hand on my girlfriend again, I will personally hex off all protruding parts of your body." An angry voice snarled.

Ron scrambled up and gaped in abject horror, "G-Girlfriend?" Harry and Hermione's jaws had dropped, and sharing a telling glance, they tugged on Ron together trying to pull him away.

"Yes." Draco glared, "Girlfriend. And as her boyfriend, it is my duty to make sure she is safe and happy; and **you** do not provide any of those things."

Ron sputtered, but when Draco took a menacing step forward, he ran off with the other two.

"Girlfriend?" Ginny asked softly.

He turned around and gave her a sheepish look, "I know we only briefly touched on the subject before, but as it was in essence unspoken…okay, more like assumed…at least on my part…"

Ginny interrupted his spiel with a long and thorough kiss. Draco growled and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.

Squeals of happiness came from behind them, but they ignored it, too intent on each other. They finally broke apart though when Millie tapped Ginny's shoulder, "We've got to get on the train now, or they're going to leave with out us."

Hand in hand, they boarded the Hogwarts Express, not knowing just what kind of stir they caused.


	11. Rumors and Plots

**Author's Tidbit: "What can I say, dear, after I say I'm sorry?" This was by far one of the hardest chapters to write. Apologies for the obscene length of time for this to be posted. I literally had to write this bloody thing a paragraph a week, until it finally clicked and I knocked it out in 4 hours. I also no longer have a Beta (she is the family member who is ill – who btw is slowly improving! Yea!); so I'm sorry if I missed something in the re-reads. **

**Also a big THANK YOU to: Below-The-Ice, meandthedoctor, foxgodess07, Nutmeg44, Nival Vixen, Secrets4theunderground, o0osnapitsme, Callidora-Malfoy, and many, many more who have read and reviewed, and tolerated my certifiably insane humor. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might…**

**Chapter 11 – Rumors and Plots**

**

* * *

**

**November 2****nd**

_And I thought the train back to Hogwarts was bad_. Ginny grumbled. Millie, Pansy, Blaise, Draco and Ginny had a compartment to themselves. However, about every few minutes, another student would walk by and gawk at the sight of Draco's arm slung around Ginny's shoulders. Neville and Colin had passed by earlier and saw what was happening. They poked fun by pretending to be shocked every time they passed them, pushing their faces against the glass and making funny faces, 'causing everyone in the compartment to crack up in laughter. A couple third years passed her in the hall, pointing and whispering frantically, Ginny rolled her eyes and continued down the corridor towards the Great Hall for lunch. As she walked in, the Hall went silent. _Oh for the love of little apples…_ Deciding to give a show, she smirked and walked straight up to her seat, spiked her fingers through Draco's hair then leaned down and gave him a passionate kiss. The Hall broke out in excited murmurs, the rumors proven before their very eyes. Draco's eyes twinkled mischievously when they broke apart.

"Hello my Lover." He drawled and gave a light swat to her ass.

Ginny laughed and sat primly in her chair, ignoring the stunned looks from the rest of the school.

"What?" she chuckled, when Millie smirked and raised an eyebrow, "I was just responding to the scuttlebutt floating around the school…" she grinned.

Colin guffawed. "Yeah, with a sledgehammer..."

Chuckling, Ginny just shrugged and turned her attention to her lunch.

The mail came shortly thereafter, owls swooping and diving, delivering their packages to their expectant owners. Errol dove and nearly landed in the pudding. He set an envelope in front of Ginny and she gave him a piece of her toast. She picked up the letter curiously. It was from her mum. She opened it up.

_**Ginevra Dear, **_

_**You know the gossip was bound to reach us sometime. I only wished that you felt comfortable enough to tell us yourself. We know you are seeing the young Malfoy, and as much as we would like to object, we know you have a strong sound mind. You see the best in people Luv, so we have to assume that whatever you see in Draco's heart is true. Your father and I have discussed this and we believe that if Draco has truly won yours, then we must abide by your wishes and trust your instincts. Your father (of course) does not believe he is worthy of you, but we will support your decision in any way we can. **_

_**Love always, **_

_**Mum**_

Ginny's jaw had dropped halfway through her letter. She could not believe it. They were willing to overlook the family rivalry. Happiness flooded her and she turned to Draco, who was reading his own letters. He had three. One of which she saw was in her father's writing. Smiling to herself, she waited until he had finished with his own letters before asking what her father wrote.

Draco opened the letter from his father first. _Better get the worst over with…_ he thought to himself. He knew what his father would say, and he was right. His father was outraged. He threatened Draco with every possible scenario if he did not break it off with "that Muggle-loving Weasley girl". Draco rolled his eyes. He did not care if his father disowned him. He already knew that Ginny was his soul mate and that he would marry her someday. He knew it would be difficult, especially if his family disowned him, but that it would be worth every pain. He then turned his attention to his mother's letter, and was rendered speechless at her reply. Draco had spoken to his mother that Saturday night at her function, telling her of his intentions towards Ginny and why. She herself was stunned, but supported her son whole-heatedly. In her letter, she wrote that she knew what his father would say, but told Draco that she had left her inheritance from her mother's side to Draco.

"…**your father's wealth was already double mine when we married. Do not worry when he says that he will cut you off from every sickle if you are to continue with your relationship with the young Weasley girl. My inheritance was set aside in your name for you to collect on your 18****th**** birthday. Your father cannot touch it; I made sure of it. You will have 500,000 galleons to do with as you will. And never forget, my son, that once you turned 17 this past summer, you became a legal adult, therefore you are no longer under your father's control…" **

Draco stared at his mother's letter. He felt as if a large weight was taken off his shoulders. He no longer had to answer to his father, he honestly forgot about that. He did not have to worry about taking care of Ginny. He could get a job, probably in finance or investments. After all, the inheritance would only last so long, but he did not have to worry about their welfare anytime soon. Granted, Ginny did not know he intended on marrying her, but he figured she would get the point soon enough… A_s soon as I get the guts to propose.._., He thought to himself. However, he needed to wait; it was too early in their relationship. He did not want to spook her. His main worry for now though is what his father may do to his mother in retaliation.

His last letter puzzled him; he did not recognize the writing. He carefully opened it. It ended up being from Ginny's father…

**Malfoy, **

**Ginny and her mother do not know I am writing you, though knowing both of them well, they will find out soon enough. I have my misgivings on this relationship, but I have been told in no uncertain terms to "stay out of it". However, this is my only daughter we are discussing here. I have spoken to Fred and George, and they believe your intentions are true; and knowing Ginevra as only a father can, I trust her. However, the saying still goes…, if you hurt her, you will regret it immensely. You hold in your hand one of the few precious things in my life, do not abuse it or take it for granted. For all that the Twin's can do to you, remember that their Mum and I raised them; and that they come from MY side of the family.**

**Arthur Weasley**

Draco blinked, and saw out of the corner of his eye that Ginny was watching him curiously. "You have a very loving father…" he choked out.

"Oh dear, what did he say?" Ginny grimaced.

Draco smiled and shook his head. "It was nothing that he shouldn't have."

"I can imagine." she chuckled.

Everyone finished up and headed off to their respective classes. Draco squeezed her hand gently and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "See you at dinner…" Ginny herself had a free period, so she headed to the library to work on the homework that was already piling up for the day.

* * *

Divination was by far Ginny's silliest class ever. Students trudged in and took their seats as Professor Trelawney passed out the teapots. _Tea Leaf Readings again...?_ Ginny groaned to herself. She found Neville and sat next to him. "Two sickles say Trelawney will find a Grim in my teacup." She muttered to him. Neville choked back his laughter as Professor Trelawney greeted the class and took the roll call.

"Now that you have all finished your tea, take the cup of the person next to you and clear your minds. Feel the essence of that person…let it fill you! Concentrate…" Trelawney's voice rose in excitement, "and you shall be rewarded with a clear vision…!"

Ginny snorted and looked into Neville's cup. _It looks like a bloody inkblot…_ Professor Trelawney was moving around the tables conferring with her students, as she drew closer to their table Ginny started to grow impatient. _Merlin's Beard, why did I agree to take this class?_

"See anything?" Neville asked.

"Yes." She intoned, "You will meet a tall dark and handsome stranger, have hot monkey sex and many children…"

Neville broke out in laughter just as Professor Trelawney flitted over to their table. "Yes! Yes my dear… Your aura is pulsing… Tell me, what do you see…?" she gasped.

Thankfully, Trelawney was talking to Neville, and Ginny sat back, amused, watching him try to keep a straight face as he interpreted her leaves.

"I don't know why I let my Grandmum talk me into another year of that rubbish." Neville bemoaned to Ginny, as they were finally able to leave their double Divination class. They were heading down to the Great Hall for dinner. The whispers were still following her; except now instead of being speculative, they were excited.

Ginny scoffed. "Seriously, how long is it going to take before I'm no longer considered the newest flavor of the rumor mill?" she said in exasperation to her friend.

"Uh… Never?" He laughed, "A Weasley and a Malfoy dating is probably the biggest news in Hogwarts since the Chamber of Secrets."

"Ugh… don't remind me…" Ginny shivered, trying to repress the horrible memories it brought up. Neville smiled apologetically as they entered the Great Hall.

"How was Divination?" Luna asked once Neville and Ginny took their seats.

"Great!" Neville replied, "Ginny read my tea leaves and told me I was going to meet a handsome stranger and have lots of shagging and babies."

"No, if you're going to repeat it, you should get it right," Ginny stated, pointing a finger at Neville, as everyone was snickering. "I said that you were going to 'meet a tall dark and handsome stranger, have hot monkey sex and many children'."

"You said that?" Draco gasped as he had doubled over from his laughter.

"It was a bloody jumbled mess!" Ginny exclaimed, "I had to say **something**…"

"Oh Merlin Gin!" Pansy grinned as she wiped tears from her eyes, "That was brilliant."

For the remainder of dinner, they chatted about the rest of their classes, lamenting the fact that the Professors were starting their first day back by giving more homework than ever. Ginny's eyes kept being drawn to the opposite side of the room. Hermione was facing away, but Ginny swore she had felt her eyes on her at least a dozen times. A horrible feeling tingled up her spine.

* * *

**November 3****rd**

The day passed rather uneventfully. Ginny and Draco were already brewing their Eradico Somnium, but it took two full months to brew, so they did not have to worry about it for now. Ginny had just left the changing rooms to head out to the pitch for their first training after break. They were up against Hufflepuff next week. Under normal circumstances, it should be an easy match; however, the Hufflepuffs have two new chasers, who are rumored to be very good. As the Gryffindors were walking out to the pitch, Harry kept giving Ginny side-glances. The look in his eyes made her nervous. It was a leering glare. Her hackles rose, and keeping her face blank she kept pace with the rest of the team. The Slytherins were just coming off the field and Draco caught her eye. Seeing the look of her face (or rather the lack thereof), he gently tugged her off to the side.

"What's wrong?" He asked, scanning her features.

"Nothing..."

He looked at her doubtfully, "I can tell something's wrong Ginevra." He said in a low voice. He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ears.

She sighed, "It's just a bad feeling that I've been getting the last couple days." She shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

Draco tipped her chin up and arched an eyebrow at her. "For now..." He whispered, and brushed his lips against hers. Heat flared between them and Ginny ran her hands up his arms to encircle his neck, deepening the kiss. Draco groaned into her mouth and pressed her back against the stone wall behind her. She arched her back, pressing her breasts against him, forgetting where they were.

"If you don't mind, we have a Quidditch practice to get to. Are you two able to tear your hands off each other for two hours… or do I have to find a different chaser…?" Harry's voice challenged, disgust coloring his tone.

"You little…" Draco started, but Ginny clapped a hand over his mouth.

"I'll be right there." She growled at Harry. She turned to Draco and whispered, "Please, I can handle him." She removed her hand from his mouth, but not before he pressed a quick kiss to her palm.

"I know." He smirked, "Have a good practice." Giving Harry a decidedly wicked glare, he turned back towards the changing rooms. Ginny continued towards the pitch.

Quidditch Practice was an all around disaster. Harry's comments kept getting worse and the attacks more personal. "How could you not have maneuvered around Brown?" Harry had raved at her at one point, "What, your legs can't hold onto your broom due to your **other** extracurricular activities?"

When Harry called an end to the practice, Ginny landed nearby and whirled on him the instant the others left the field, leaving only Ron, Harry and Ginny. "What the bloody hell is your problem?" She yelled and shoved him hard in the chest, forcing him to take a couple steps back. "You've been harping on me since the second I got on this field!"

"I have my reasons…" Harry sneered, looking her up and down contemptuously. "I am the captain, and it is **my** job to make sure that my team is on par. Though with your performance today, you might want to ask your **boyfriend** for a few pointers…maybe **he** can teach you how to properly grip with your thighs…"

Ron's eyes nearly bulged out of his head with Harry's disparaging remarks. Realization though caught Ginny, and she raked her eyes over Harry with loathing. "Why Harry dear, are you jealous that Draco succeeded where you **failed**?" she sneered.

Harry's face flushed bright red and his right hand clenched and shifted back towards his wand. "Harry no!" Ron grabbed his hand as he looked at his best mate with new eyes. Harry shrugged him off and without a backward glance, stalked off to the school. Ron stared at Ginny, shock etched on his features.

"Now do you see what I mean?" she asked him.

Ron shook his head sadly, his eyes downcast. "You brought this on yourself Gin." He whispered.

* * *

**November 4****th**

Ginny slammed her books down at the table she and Draco had in the back of the library. They were adding last minute touches to their essays for the Potions project. Draco looked up from the text he was reading and arched an eyebrow at her. Ginny saw his pointed look and grumbled, "You do not want to know…"

"Actually," he said as he leaned back in his chair and narrowed his eyes at her, "I think I do."

Ginny glanced up at him and saw the simmering anger in his face. She sighed and shrugged, "It's Harry and Hermione again…"

Draco's eyes darkened at the mention of their names, "What did they do?" he gritted out between clenched teeth.

"Just being their usual arsehole selves…"

"Who's an arsehole?" Millie queried as she and Pansy strode up to the table.

"Potter and Granger." growled Draco.

"It's nothing." Ginny replied, "So… what did you guys think of the new Verto Velox hex Lupin showed us today?"

"It is **not** nothing, especially when it upsets my girlfriend. If I have to hunt those two down and have a little 'discussion', I would like to know. And don't change the subject." Draco responded tartly.

"You can't go beating on everyone who ticks me off Draco…"

"Yes I can…"

"Do who know how many people annoy me on a daily basis?"

"Yes I do…"

"That's practically half the school…"

"Don't care."

Pansy and Millie snickered as their eyes shot back and forth from Ginny to Draco as they bickered.

"They sound so… married…" Pansy chuckled, and then grinned wickedly when both of them glared at her.

"**Now** who's changing the subject?" Ginny scoffed.

"I am!" Millie exclaimed, "Hogsmeade weekend is coming up and I wanted to know if you all wanted to get together." The argument stopped almost instantly as Pansy and Millie distracted the young couple with hilarious past outings they wanted to repeat. Draco and Ginny knew what the two girls were doing and smirked at each other across the table.

* * *

Later that night, Ginny was lying on her stomach on her bed, reading, when a tap sounded near her open window. She glanced over but saw nothing. Frowning to herself, she turned back to her book. Thunder rumbled in the distance as a small rock flew threw her window landed with a dull thud, and rolled on the floor towards her. Curious, she walked over and unrolled the parchment tightly wrapped around it.

**Look out your window**

_I know that writing…_ Anticipation ran through her, and she looked outside. The rain was starting to fall as she scanned the area. She looked down, and saw Draco on his broom directly underneath her. He smirked and crooked a finger at her, she grinned back. Glancing around to see her roommates still asleep, Ginny grabbed her shoes and silently slipped out onto the sill. Draco came up and pulled her onto the broom, then took off into the night air. He flew them to the lake and set down near a small copse.

Getting off, Ginny turned to look around, "What…" Draco placed a finger on her lips and shook his head. With a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, he took her hand and led her down a small path. They walked for a short while and then Draco led her through the thick foliage. Confused now, she followed until he stepped into a clearing. Her mouth gaped open as she took in her surroundings. The rain had stopped, and before her was a pool of water on a small rise. It trickled over the edge of a rock barrier to another pool below it, creating a tiny waterfall. Draco gently pulled her to the edge of the bottom pool and lowered their entwined hands into the sparkling water.

"It's warm!" she whispered in awe, "How did you…?" Draco cut her off with a kiss.

When they broke away, he grinned down at her, "Care for a swim?" he asked as he plucked at the buttons of her shirt. She nodded, and Draco proceeded to slowly strip her of her clothing, a sensual promise burning in his eyes. He caressed her skin, languidly kissing all that he revealed. He knelt down to pull off her knickers and she spread her legs at his gentle nudge.

Ginny's eyes widened as he pressed a kiss to the curls shielding her mound. Her breath hitched and he speared his tongue through her folds, licking and sucking. He nuzzled her hot flesh as he thrust a finger deep inside. Gasping, Ginny arched her back, bringing her hips as close as possible. He brought her to the edge repeatedly, but would not let her crest over; denying her the release her body craved. Until finally, her body strung so tight, he stroked and suckled her nub, flinging her into the abyss. Draco stood back up, a smug smile playing on his lips as he viewed her flushed cheeks and harsh breathing.

Smirking back at him, Ginny leaned up and kissed him, tasting herself on his mouth. She trailed her lips across his jaw and down his neck, as she reached for the buttons on his shirt. She slowly peeled it off his muscular chest and tossed the offending garment away. Smiling sensuously, she trailed open mouth kisses down his chest as she slowly lowered her self to her knees. Draco sucked in a sharp breath as she ran her delicate hands down his chest to his waist and unbuckled his belt. He watched in avid fascination as she slowly pulled down his pants, leaving him in nothing but his silky black boxers. She glanced back up at him, the sight of her sitting back on her knees before him making him harden instantly. He flicked an eyebrow up in mock challenge.

Ginny smirked again and slowly ran her hands up his legs to rest lightly on his hips. She held his gaze as she hooked her fingers under the edge of his boxers and gently tugged them down, revealing him in all his glory. He sprang free, hard and ready. She licked her lips and he nearly groaned, tension filling him as he waited to see what she would do. She trailed her fingertips back up his legs, caressing his thighs, bringing her hands around to hold his hips steady. Ginny leaned in kissed the tip, trailing her tongue down the length, leaving hot kisses in her wake.

Draco moaned and gently gripped her hair as she took him deep into the warm recesses of her mouth. He did not know how much more he could take; he was already on the edge. No girl has ever made him lose control like this. He shuddered when she cupped his balls, squeezing gently, and then stroked his shaft at the base. When she started moving faster, his legs nearly gave out. Draco stared down and the sight of him in her sweet mouth threw him over the edge. Releasing a harsh groan, he pulled away and brought her to the ground with him. He grabbed her legs, quickly hooked them over his hips, and thrust hard into her. Ginny cried out and tilted her hips, trying to take him deeper. Moans and gasps filled the clearing as they each struggled for dominance in the dance. They finally reached the pinnacle with Draco on his back. Ginny rode him hard, undulating her body as he caressed her breasts.

They lay spent and panting, the night air cooling their heated bodies. Eventually… they finally made it to the small pool.

* * *

**November 7****th**

Hogsmeade was crowded as usual. All the students were eager for a break from the Professors, who seemed intent on stuffing their brains with every possible piece of knowledge that they might have forgotten during the break. Harry and Hermione never saw the chaos. They were ensconced in the Shrieking Shack, far from prying eyes and ears.

"Plan B is not going to work, we need a new one. We have to get more information about them." Hermione stated as she paced the small room.

Harry was leaning against one of the peeling walls. He rubbed his scar absentmindedly as he watched her. "And how do you propose that?" he asked, "By getting information from one of her friends? They'll never tell us anything."

"No… It will have to be from a Slytherin. Someone who is not afraid to spill on Malfoy." She responded, already calculating in her brain the possible candidates.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Perhaps Nott?" he snarled at her.

She swung around to face him, putting her hands on her hips. "We already discussed this Harry," she responded tartly, "It was…"

"Yeah, yeah… I know. Last year's Yule Ball and spiked punch; he was horny and you were drunk. And since we were technically on a 'break' it didn't constitute cheating." He glared at her. "I already heard your excuses."

"Then what's the problem?" she fumed and resumed pacing. "We need more information! We already know that they are soul mates. The only thing that breaks a bond like that is death…" Hermione froze in her tracks.

Harry's eyes widened. "No."

"No what?" she turned back to him, her eyes blazing with emotion.

"I'm not going to be responsible for his death. Too many people know Malfoy and I are enemies. I'll be their first suspect."

"Who said anything about **his** death…?" Hermione drawled as she sauntered closer to him. "As long as it looks like an accident… bloody hell, it could look like Malfoy's father had done it, I don't care! No one will know it was us." She purred as she stroked her hand down his chest. "And then… they'll be out of our hair… forever." She reached down and grasped him through his jeans, causing him to suck in a tight breath.

"So?" she whispered as she trailed her tongue around the shell of his ear, "What do you say…?"

* * *

***somewhere, very far away… in some place very creepy…***

They gathered around him, some of his most noble of followers. They stood stock still until he was ready to address them. The vision, clear in his mind, bringing a smile to his face and a gleam to his scarlet eyes. _The stupid boy never could block his mind._ He looked over at Wormtail, who was hovering by his side. "Bring me Lucius." He hissed.


End file.
